Real Blood
by Harco8059
Summary: The Kiryuu's was originally not a family of hunters but a family of purebloods. KaZe and KaitoZero
1. Prologue

Real Blood

Author: Harco8059

Rating: NC-17

Parings: KaZe & KaitoZero

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight and its characters

Authors note: I finally have a beta… Yay! *Happy dance* Thank you so much to **dragonfire7654321**for the corrections..

Warning: m/m, BL, hints of incest, future MPREG

Story: Kaname and Yuuki stays at Cross Academy along with the other vampires and the pureblood; Sara Shirabuki, Zero was still the prefect along with a new teacher and prefect; Kaito Takamiya, Ichiru is dead and Kuran Rido is alive and hiding

Summary: the Kiryuu's was originally not a family of hunters but a family of purebloods. KaZe and KaitoZero

* * *

Prologue

_Zero was in the middle of the forest where he lays there, he is wearing his school uniform, a calm expression was on his face as he enjoyed the stars above him and the fresh air he was breathing in. It was one of the only nights where he could just lay down and relax. No worries and no agony, he prays that this moment will never end; No one to pester him or bother him. This is one of the nights where he didn't have to remember his family's death and all he can feel is the nice, warm feeling of his surroundings then that peaceful feeling stopped when he noticed someone watching him or rather observing him. He slowly sat up and took a deep breath._

"_Who's there?" He asks warily, when no one answered and the only thing that can be heard is the blow of the wind and the sound of the owl._

"_I know someone's there" he said slowly, reaching inside his jacket for his Bloody Rose._

"_You shouldn't do that if I were you, Zero-kun" A calm, but mysterious voice spoke from behind._

_Zero immediately turned around to see who owns that voice._

_A figure steps up and the moonlight serves as a light for Zero to see who the stranger is._

_A young boy appears in front of him with eyes; blue as the sky, he couldn't be older age is than 10 or 11, with raven hair and pale skin, wearing a jumper; For Zero, this boy looks were ordinary but he had an aura that Zero can't point out and more importantly, the boy knows his name and looked at him as if he knew him._

"_What are you doing here, kid?" Zero broke the silence "Where are your parents? You shouldn't be here" he said, taking a step towards the boy._

"_Kiryuu Zero, The only heir of Kiryuu Family" the boy spoke._

_Zero stops and look at the boy with quizzical expression._

"_What…" he never finishes his question when the strange boy spoke again._

"_You have the same blood as your ancestors, Zero-kun"_

"_What are you talking about?" Zero asked._

_But the boy spoke again as if he hadn't heard Zero speak._

"_You came from a royal Family, Zero-kun"_

_Zero didn't ask this time, he let the boy continue his babbling._

"_You came from a family of purebloods"_

_This time, Zero froze like a statue; he felt his blood freeze like ice, he was breathing heavily. His body felt numb and his brain shut downs. 'Pureblood? This kid is crazy' he thought._

"_I'm not crazy, Zero-kun"_

"_What..?"_

"_I know what you are thinking right now"_

_Zero narrowed his lilac eyes "What are implying? Who are you? Kids like you, shouldn't say things like that"_

"_I'm not a kid, I'm probably older than you are" the boy answered "- And my name is not important"_

_Zero was about to speak but he was cut off yet again by the mysterious boy_

"_Yet, I'm the one who knows everything and yet can't do anything, I'm the one who walks through time and observe silently" the boy spoke calmly as he looked squarely at Zero's eyes_

_And with that, Zero knew he wasn't joking._

"_Why are you here? What do you want from me? And how can you say I'm a pureblood? My family has been hunters for..."_

_"Five centuries , isn't that a little young for a family of hunters?" the boy answered._

_Zero looked surprised, the kid knows a lot._

"_Have you ever wondered why the Kiryuu's all have the same features?"_

_He looked at the boy quizzically, what was he implying, he knew that for generations the Kiryuu have all had the same features; silver hair and lilac eyes, his parents have the same features. So what? If they had these features for generations, it is probably because of their genes or something, nothing suspicious, it's perfectly normal._

"_Zero-kun, I have to tell you something, it's about who you really are. Do you promise to not interrupt me until I'm finish?" He spoke slowly as if Zero was a child._ _Zero's eyes were narrowed, if looks could kill the boy would have been dead. He kept his mouth shut though and nodded his head slowly._

_The boy smiled in thanks "The Kiryuu did not come from a family of hunters but instead came from a family of vampire purebloods. The Kiryuu, along with other pureblood families like Kuran, Shirabuki, Hiou and others were living peacefully together. They made friends with humans but like other life stories that peace didn't last very long. There was a conflict between the Kiryuu and the Shirabuki. The Kiryuu has two heirs' a male and a female; who were siblings and was madly in love with each other"_

_The boy paused for a moment to allow for the surprise to wear off of Zero. "Incest is not a problem for vampires Zero-kun, you should know that by now" he was trying his best not to smirked at the deadly lilac eyes glaring daggers at him, but resumed his story._

"_The Kiryuu siblings were bound to be married but the Shirabuki heir didn't agree with the marriage since he was in love with the female Kiryuu. He has always gotten what wanted, and he even persuade the Kuran's and the others to object the marriage which resulted into chaos. Yet, the two lovers remained strong, their love grew strong with every passing day and that love bares a fruit. The female was pregnant and she joyously announced it to everyone without knowing the consequence. Then one day, the woman was out from shopping and came home. When she steps inside, she found her parents and his brother/fiancé lying in a pool of their own blood and lying in the middle of the bodies were the vampires, she thought she could trust"_

_Zero shivered, how could such a thing happen?_

'_That's impossible, there's no way my family came from the beast we hate' he thought fiercely._

"_Because of fear for the safety of her child, the last remaining Kiryuu ran for her life, she didn't stop to look back at her family's dead bodies but one day, she promise to herself that she will annihilate all the purebloods and vampires by her own hand and from that day onward, she sealed her pureblood's blood and joined the hunters" the boy finished his story and look at Zero's shivering body and dazed eyes._

"_I think you already know the rest"_

"_W-what will happen to me?" Zero stuttered, he didn't want to believe it but something strong was nagging at him to believe it, he couldn't control the shaking of his body and saw glimpses of the history of the previous Kiryuu's._

"_The seal that she put through the blood are beginning to fade, time will tell when that will happen and if it happens, you have no other choice but to embrace your real blood" the boy muttered softly and his body begin to fade little by little._

"_Wait! Why now?" Zero asks desperately._

"_Because you drank your brother's blood" it's a simple answer but holds an important meaning and for that, the boy disappears into thin air._

"_Wait… I have lots of questions for you, don't leave" It was too late, and boy disappeared._

Zero gasped desperately and sat up; he looked around at his small bedroom.

'A dream? Just a dream?' he thought, his body still shaking and he was sweating.

He took a deep breath and laid back down on his bed. He stared at the ceiling but seeing nothing, the events of the dream keeps repeating itself.

"Just a dream, just a dream" he muttered it to himself over and over again just to calm himself.

And the sun rises up beautifully while Zero was sleeping restless.

Shall be continue?

* * *

Review?


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Beta-ed **dragonfire7654321**

* * *

Chapter 1

A few days had passed since the boy in Zero's dream told him who he really is.

And since that day, Zero has been plagued with nightmares, well not really nightmares but memories of the woman who started everything.

The one who become the first vampire pureblood that sealed her true identity and became a hunter.

He was in the forest, Lily at his side, he took a sit near by a tree and closes his eyes, he didn't want to sleep cause sleeping means seeing things again but even though he didn't like to sleep, the dizziness and the heaviness of his eyes finally wins and the slumber finally consumes him.

_In the dream_

_A beautiful woman was standing on a cliff; she had beautiful long silver hair, breathtaking lilac eyes and pale skin. She was wearing a white dress that fit her perfectly and was easily recognizable from her features that came from the Kiryuu's. The lady was crying, tears slid down her pale cheeks, she was grieving from the family she lost and the love of her life. Why did the people she thought she could trust with her life, kill her precious family. She was a mess; she didn't know what to do. She didn't like being alone, she wished that this is a nightmare, a horrible nightmare that all she wants is to forget when she wakes up but she couldn't fool herself, she knows it._

_She was thinking of a solution, a crazy solution that would surely change the Kiryuu's life in future generations. A solution that would seal her blood so she would become mortal instead of immortal, but she didn't care, the only she cared about at that very moment was how to escape the disgusting blood that flowed through her veins. She didn't want to become a pureblood like the ones who killed her family. The seal is difficult, all of the pureblood knows about this but they treated this technique as a taboo, curse and forbidden. If she succeeded, she will become the first pureblood that has done so._

_The seal requires a large amount of her blood, fifty dead bodies of Level E's, twenty five dead bodies of aristocrats, one dead body of a pureblood and the spell she require to cast. That's the reason, no pureblood wanted to take this crazy seal since it requires difficulty and danger, it may even lead to death if she wasn't careful but if the successful, the consequences were great; the immortal status will be shed from her along with her abilities and power as a vampire and a pureblood, her future children and descendants will become mortals like her and her pureblood status will be erased from the pureblood history, history books and knowledge even the hunters will forget that the Kiryuu's belong to the purebloods; in other words, people who knew about the Kiryuu family being purebloods will be erased and forgotten._

_The lady smiled maniacally, she was about to kill vampires just like her. But she didn't care as long as she can have her revenge and escape the disgust she felt._

_A month had passed, and she now has all the requirements that she needed, the pureblood that she killed were the easiest to kill. She knew she couldn't kill Shirabuki and the others yet since they are out of town. Even if she can't kill the vampires that murdered her family right now, she knows that her descendants will do that honor for her. Slowly, but surely, she will gain what she has aimed for and that's redemption._

_And from that day forward, the Kiryuu line started a new curse and journey._

_End of the dream._

Zero gasped, his body shaking and sweating.

He cradled his forehead with his right hand and whispered "not again…"

"Another nightmare?" a familiar and warm voice spoke and Zero turned to look at the owner of the voice.

Kaito Takamiya, his teacher and childhood friend; was standing right in front of him, a worried expression on his handsome face.

"Takamiya-san…." Zero greeted him.

Kaito smiled a little and spoke "How many times I told you to call me by my name, Zero"

"Taka…." Zero never finished it when Kaito spoke again.

"Stubborn as ever, one of the many things that I love about you."

"Takamiya, I said that…" again he was cut off by Kaito.

"I know, you only love me as an older brother and a friend." Kaito smiled sadly.

"You love him still," it was not a question yet Zero answered.

"He's getting married" he refused to meet the chocolate eyes that were staring at him.

Suddenly Kaito was in front of him and hugging him tightly like Kaito feared he would vanish at any moment.

Zero sighed and submitted himself to the hug that his childhood friend was giving him, feeling tired all of a sudden but the silence didn't last longer when Kaito whispered "He is not worth it, Zero"

"I'm not worth it," Zero countered.

"I love you" Kaito sighed and press a kiss on the forehead of Zero.

Zero was about to pull away from the hug when Kaito tighten his hold.

"Stop it Zero and listen to me"

"No... I…"

"I said listen to me" Kaito growled.

Zero sighed and let Kaito speak since he was feeling exhausted and let Kaito hold him.

"I love you Zero, until the time stops, I love you so much and I don't know what to do anymore." he paused and let Zero feel every emotion that he was feeling right now, let Zero understand that he loves him for who he is and not just using him.

"I'll follow you everywhere you go even if it is in heaven or hell; I'll teach you to love me and only me, I'll give you the reason why you should pick me above everyone else…." This time Zero cut him off.

"Then you will have to wait longer"

Kaito sighed, Zero was really stubborn and yet he can't afford to lose him or give him up to anyone else.

"I'll wait for you for eternity, Zero" he tilted Zero's head so that they can stare at each other.

"I'll wait for you for eternity" he repeated again.

Then Zero knows from that day, Kaito was really serious about him.

"Why?" Zero choked back a sob that was threatening to escape, he was very emotional these last few days and he didn't know why, it feels like something inside of him changing.

"Because you're worth it" those words were the exact words Zero wanted to hear, a cherry blush crept on his cheeks but Zero won't give in.

"Shut up! And Leave me alone!" Zero pushed Kaito back enough to break free the hug and ran straight from the room without looking back at Kaito.

While Kaito just smiled and staring at the retreating back at Zero.

"You're welcome" and walked to the other direction were Zero headed.

* * *

Zero was in his bedroom, wearing only his sweatshirt and trousers, and standing in front of his window, looking out at the beautiful stars outside.

He can feel now, he can feel the new power that was threatening to burst from him.

He can feel his blood burning with every minute that passed.

He didn't know what to do when the time comes and he becomes a pureblood just like the mysterious boy have said.

He didn't know what changes would come upon him with the change.

His stupor was interrupted when a familiar and mysterious voice spoke.

"It seems you can feel it?"

Zero turned around and saw the mysterious boy sitting on his bed.

"You're here"

"I have to, you have questions yes?"

"W-when… when will I change?" Zero asks nervously.

"When the full moon dyes red that's 4 days from now" a simple answer.

"What should I do?" Zero was shaking so badly, he hugged himself as an attempt to recover a lost heat from an unknown cold.

"Leave this place momentarily"

"W-what?"

"I'm not going to repeat myself, Zero-kun"

"Then Why?" he hissed, he didn't want to leave, this place is his home.

"Your transformation will be far more difficult than you imagine, it will be bloody and painful"

"Explain"

The boy sighed "Please trust me, you wouldn't want to make them worry right?" a paused "Your so called family?"

"I…"

"We will be gone for a week"

"What? You're coming with me?"

"Yes… I'll be there, observing" the boy emphasize the last word and Zero shot him a death glare but the boy continue "Plus you have changes that you have to consider that will needs attention"

"Like what?"

"Your features will be enhanced just like the Kiryuu, you need to learn how to control your power, your blood will be replaced into a pureblood and also your aura and scent will change also, like a true pureblood. Since you are the only one Kiryuu left, you have to prepare yourself from all attention that the vampires will shower upon you from the future and that's include other purebloods and also the hunters"

"Wait a minute… you already said that they have forgotten that the Kiryuu are purebloods not hunters?" Zero asked quizzically.

The boy nod "I said that when the seal was created all the evidence has been remove but now, that the seal has been broken, all of the evidence will back into places that's include; your family name will be restored in the pureblood's blood tablet and yes.. They have forgotten that the Kiryuu lines are purebloods since they are just the descendants of the previous vampires and hunters before but they'll just think that you're the missing pureblood and don't worry, they'll accept you as the remaining pureblood of the Kiryuu family when they see the pureblood's blood tablet"

"What's that? And what about my family being hunters?" his eyebrow were raised, honestly; he didn't understand what the boy was trying to prove. It was completely insane and yet he didn't disapprove because for some reason he trusts the mysterious boy.

"The pureblood's blood tablet is a big stone that engraves all of the pureblood family like a family tree but the pureblood's blood tablet automatically engraves the pureblood's name and it was sort by family name and regarding for your next question, the hunters will blame it all to their selves for not noticing the Kiryuu family are purebloods and that's go for the vampires"

"Isn't that a bit chaotic?"

The boy smirked "Chaotic yes... but it's their problem not yours and Zero, you're the only one who knows the truth and no one else, just keep safe" and for that, the kid vanished again with a parting words "Meet me four days from now, in the abandon church at the Holy forest"

Zero just sighed, shaking his head and turning to the beautiful stars and moon shining outside his room.' My life will change four days from now'

Shall be continue?

* * *

Review?


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Beta-ed by **dragonfire7654321**

* * *

Chapter 2

The Kuran's are one of the most powerful purebloods families among all of the vampires, they are type of people ' who when they want something, they know how to get it'. They are the possessive and jealous types when it comes to their mates or lovers.

Kaname Kuran was not an exception; he tended to do everything in his power to have the person he loves.

He was walking in the forest wearing his night class uniform. The surrounding area was peaceful; the birds chirping loudly, it was cloudy and a little windy, but the sun wasn't too bright. It was relaxing and he took a deep breath.

Kaname had a lot on his mind. He loves his sister more than anything in this world, and would give anything for her. He thought of her as his everything, but now things have changed. He still loves Yuuki, but only a love that a brother could give. His passion for her had died out like a balloon that pops.

His attention was diverted to a certain beautiful silver haired hunter. At first; he thought it was just lust that he feels for the ex-human nothing more nothing less and without a second thought he accepted it.

He fucked Zero more than the times than he could count and they are officially 'Fuck Buddies' as Zero pointed out. Giving and Receiving pleasure is the best but Kaname knows it was not enough; he needed more from the hunter.

Yes, Zero's body was wonderful, fantastic and beautiful. The tight and warm hole that envelopes him, every time he pushes in. The sweet, exotic voice that he hears every time he hits the jackpot and the honey and lavender scent that he breathe, every time their bodies collided.

It was perfect, their bodies were fit together but time passed by a little too quickly before Kaname Kuran realized something. He realized the real Zero behind the cold mask, he always put on.

The real Zero that was kind, warm, and fragile and he fell in love with an ex-human.

Every time, they are together. Kaname falls for him harder and deeper than he already expected there would be times when he only thinks of Zero even the thought of Yuuki never crosses his mind.

He loves Zero, he want to possess him, protect him, cherish him and needed only him.

But fate is cruel to him.

The council wants him to marry his sister as fast as possible.

He knows Yuuki was in love with him, he can see it in her eyes, the glee and excitement that she felt when the council approved their wedding to be.

So he made the sacrifice and accepted the wedding, breaking off his relationship with Zero.

He can't hurt her sister but after seeing the droplets of tears that Zero shed when he cut off his ties with him, he wanted nothing more than to take back the words that he said and run away with him.

He is willing to drop his title being a prince just to be with Zero again but Zero wouldn't talk to him anymore let alone spare a glance on him.

Zero was back to the cold and arrogant ex-human he knows a long time ago.

His stupor has stop when he heard voices ahead.

A familiar voice that he was dying to hear in this entire week and another one voice that he knows as well.

When he sees Zero and Kaito in front of him, he hides one of the large trees and remains discreet as possible and observe.

"You love him still" He heard Kaito ask.

"He's getting married" Zero answered brokenly.

His heart hurts when he sees Zero's like that, he wants nothing more but to have him in his arms and whisper sweet promises in his ears.

When he sees_His_ Zero in the arms of another man, something inside of him snaps.

He wants to tear that jerk's head apart and have Zero in his arms but he won't do that, not in front of his beloved.

He calmed himself first then walks back to the dormitory.

Determination in his eyes, he already made a decision.

A decision that will surely break his sister's heart, but only for a time.

He won't let himself and Yuuki suffer from a love that was has been over a long time ago.

He will break the engagement he will do it before it's too late.

First, he had to talk to Ichijou about 'that' matter.

* * *

Four days have passed by rather quickly.

Zero found himself in the abandon church at the Holy Forest.

The church was a total wreck, large bricks can be found everywhere, tables and chairs are broken, the ceiling was also wreck but surprisingly the clock and the bells are still intact.

Zero sat on one of the large bricks, deep in thought. He was wearing a long white sleeve shirt and trousers while his traveling bag was at his side.

Just like the mysterious kid had said the moon was dyed red.

It shines pretty brightly and bloody.

It's hard to make an excuse to a bubbly chairman, a smart tutor and overly concern friend.

He really didn't think that he could leave the house without joining him on his so called 'trip for a week'

It's almost midnight.

He was nervous, scared and alone.

'Where's that bloody kid?' he thought fiercely.

He can fell his body getting hotter and heavier, he got a major headache and can feel his heart race a little faster than necessary.

He can feel his blood boiling from inside.

"Hmm… now it begins"

Zero turned to his left side and glare at the kid who was sitting on the broken table, smiling at him and chewing a red lollipop while he, on the other hand was on his knees now, clutching his body tightly.

He moaned softly, the pain was still bearable and with every minute that has gone by the pain increases.

He tried to stand up but failed, his knees are shaking. No, his whole body is shaking. The pain now was too much to bear. He hisses and moaned.

"What's happening?" he asked and hisses again.

"The transformation is starting," the boy answered "You should not waste your energy speaking, Zero-kun"

"Ah!"

He was in too much pain, so much that he was coughing up blood, scratches and wounds are beginning to appear suddenly on his body and not too long, when he was already covered in his own blood.

"AH!"

It hurts too much, his blood was boiling, his body felt like he was being pinned by thousands of needles, his heart and head were pounding terribly and then the clock moves and strikes 12, the bells ringing rapidly.

Zero's body was glowing white, while the church was surrounded by a blood mist, the ground was shaking and the blood moon was glowing even darker.

"AH!" at his last scream, a blow of force was erupted coming from Zero.

The force was too powerful, the ground cracked and the wall breaks and even the kid was blown away by the force.

What little was left of the church turned to nothing, the blood mist disappeared and the moon returned back to normal.

Zero was unconscious; lying on the ground, face down.

Footsteps can be heard in the quiet night.

"That was pretty amazing, Zero-kun" the boy kneeled beside Zero, stroking his soft hair.

"What I expect from the last heir of the Kiryuu clan," he looked down at Zero "Now, your life really begins"

Shall be continue?

* * *

Review?


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: Beta-ed **dragonfire7654321**

* * *

Chapter 3

Asato Ichijou was a perfectionist and a type of a vampire that plans for tomorrow.

Being the head of the Council was all a part of his plan. Every decision he made was carefully decided and for the past two centuries of his life, he already anticipated the 'expect the unexpected' situation. But this situation was far from what he expected. No, he didn't expect for this to happen.

Asato Ichijou; an aristocrat, and grandfather of Takuma Ichijou along with being the head of the Vampire Council was standing in front of their precious pureblood's blood tablet.

He was in a secret cave that no one but the higher ranks of vampires knew about, a secret base where things that were too precious for them to reveal are secretly hidden.

He wants to confirm it for himself, if the letter that he received a short time ago was true. Because, for the first time in a long time, Asato didn't know how to react on this situation.

His eyes were wide, he was sweating tremendously and his legs were shaking. There, in front of him, written on the tablet of a family name that was not supposed to be there. A family name that was famous for not being purebloods but hunters instead.

The Kiryuu's name was there between the families of Shirabuki's and Kuran's. So the letter was true.

The Kiryuu's are supposed to be purebloods and not hunters. But how? Why now? He'd double check again the name again to see if they are the same Kiryuu's that he knows.

When his eyes lands on the name of the last of the Kiryuu's and he freezes. Zero Kiryuu.

There were thousands of questions that Asato would like to ask him. But he knows, that he can't question the Kiryuu's being pureblood's because whatever is written on the tablet was final and accurate and he also knows that from that day, he will serve yet another pureblood that he surely despises.

'I smell trouble and I know that neither the Council nor the Hunters will like it'

* * *

_He moaned from ecstasy._

_The pleasure was too much to bear._

_Wondering hands were touching him everywhere._

_Lips were sucking the most sensitive place of his neck._

_His lover was on top of him while he writhes under from pleasure._

_His moans were getting louder when his lover thrust hard against his prostrate._

"_Zero" his lover moaned with love and lust mixed together as they moved together._

_Their eyes met and he could see the love and care reflected in those chocolate eyes behind the heavy lust._

_The movement was getting aggressive and with every second that have passed but neither of them pay attention._

_The only thing on their mind was to be like this forever._

_He can feel a nipped on his shoulder, a sign that he was being mark by the other._

"_Zero… I love…." And with one final thrust. The dream ended_

"KANAME" Zero bolted up fromthe bed; he was breathing heavily, his skin was flushed and was sweating a lot.

"What? A Dream?" he sighed after he regain his breathing.

"Kaname wouldn't see me like that, he's getting married, he chose Yuuki over you so get over it, Zero" he scolded himself.

He wanted to forget about everything in the dream, and sighed again as he found himself studying the place he was currently in.

He didn't recognize the place, it felt familiar but not. The room was lavish and elegant; he was sitting on a king size bed with beddings as soft as silk, and he was wearing the softest pair of pajamas and all of the things of the room look more expensive than he had ever seen. The place was quiet and the only thing that he could hear was the sounds of the birds and the blowing of the wind.

"Where…?" he never finished his question as the door opens. His hunter senses immediately on guard as he frantically searched for his gun but he couldn't find it anywhere and he was still feeling faint.

"Zero-sama, I'm glad you're up" a cool voice greeted on him. Zero looked up at the man.

The man standing in front of him was tall, pale, with emerald eyes, a shaggy brunette and a bit masculine; all in all, the man was extremely handsome except for his pointy ears.

He was wearing a butler suit and he was holding a tray that filled with tea, pancakes, apple and biscuit.

Zero stared at him and finally asked "Who are you?"

The man laid the tray on Zero's bedside table then turned to him and bow.

"I'm one of your humble servants, Zero-sama"

Zero blinked once. Twice."Eh?" was the only thing he could muster.

"My name is Laurent, one of the faithful servants of the Kiryuu's" Laurent said with a calm tone.

"We been waiting for you for a long time, Lucas-sama and Eloi-sama will be here for two hours"

"Wait a sec…"

"Zero-kun, you're up" a familiar voice greeted him and he turned to the side to see the boy standing in the far corner of the room.

"What…"

"Just like Laurent-kun said, he is one of the loyal servants of your predecessors and about Lucas-kun and Eloi-kun; they are a few of the aristocrats who follows the Kiryuu's"

Zero was feeling dizzy.

'So there are vampires that followed us' He thought dizzily.

"Laurent-kun, Let me talk to Zero-kun alone."

The butler bowed and excuses himself. "How long was I out?" Zero asked after a minute.

"A week and don't worry I called the academy to let them know you'll extend your so called trip for another two weeks or so"

"I see" He then notices that his hair grown longer that it uses to be.

He was too dizzy to stand up so he can't tell how long.

All he knew was that his hair was hanging off the bed.

He was still curious to what else about him had changed.

He jumped when the kid started to talk.

"This is the Kiryuu's Mansion, everything in it is yours. You have servants here and they are lots of them. They are elves, not vampires, and they are waiting for the Kiryuu heir to lead them and order them."

"So that means…"

"It means they have been waiting for you for five centuries, don't worry they take good care of your belongings and wealth. The Kiryuu's were the only pureblood families that have elves as their servants"

"I see" Zero looked down at his hands as if he was observing and he caught a mark on his right palm that was not there before.

"What is this?" he asked and raise his palm so that the boy can see.

The mark was a lotus; a lotus with thorns surrounding it.

The boy look at it for a few seconds then answered "Oh that… That was the mark of the Kiryuu, it means you are a pureblood; you can let the council and hunters see that for you to be consider as true heir of the Kiryuu's"

"The council and the hunters? Do they know?" Zero asked nervously.

"Ah… yes… I called and ordered Lucas-kun to send them letters regarding of your standing to the vampire society"

Zero's eyes went wide.

* * *

Kaname was nervous although he would never admit it.

This is the day that he will finally make a decision for himself and not for others.

This is the day where he'll dissolve the engagement between him and his beloved sister.

He was one of the meetings that the head of the council had called for.

They are in the Ichijou's Mansion.

He was sitting elegantly on one of the most expensive couches.

He sipped his wine while observing his surroundings.

Yuuki was chatting happily with Aidio and Ruka.

The poor girl didn't have a clue that her beloved brother was canceling a dream that she had been waiting for a long time.

Surprisingly, all of the aristocrats and remaining purebloods were present.

"I wonder what grandfather wants" Takuma was beside him and smiling cheerfully at him.

Kaname frowned; it was unusual for a meeting to have all high ranking members in the vampire society there, but he doesn't want to think about it, all he wants is to get rid of the engagement and be with his love.

"Ne Takuma? I changed my mind; I want to wait to cancel the engagement." Takuma's eyes went wide and before he could open his mouth, his grandfather stood up to greet everyone.

"Good days my fellow vampires" He smiled then his eyes went cold and his face hardened.

From his expression, they all know that whatever Asato would announce to them, it was bad news.

"I have some surprise news for you, two days ago I have receive a letter from our ally the Rousseau family from France, It's quite disturbing and unbelievable at first but I've found it intriguing so I investigate it myself and found it's real and validated" Asato took a moment to study everyone who are present and found different kinds of expression, some of them are intrigue, curious, frowns and indifferent.

"I've found out that the Kiryuu's are not Hunters but Purebloods" and for that sentence only.

Chaos erupted from the Mansion.

Some of them are shouting not believing the words that Asato just uttered.

Some of are questioning harshly and impatiently.

But none of them notices the wine glass that Kaname just held a few moments ago shattered into tiny pieces.

None of them noticed the wide eyed shocked expression on his face. Kaname was in turmoil, he didn't know what to say or do for that moment. He just sat there stunned while the others are protesting openly.

Yuuki was also shock, she had her hands cupped her mouth.

"It's ridiculous" Hanabusa Aidio shouted fiercely and gained everyone's attention.

"Asato-sama it's impossible; the Kiryuu's are hunters. They can't be purebloods from all this time. It's absurd, they are the scum of our society, a species that can be crushed anytime" he explained.

"They are…" he never got to finish the words that he wants to utter when Asato interrupted him.

"Hanabusa-kun, I wouldn't say that if I were you." He said calmly but there was a hidden threat in there.

"Like I said a while ago; I've confirmed it for myself, I checked the pureblood's blood tablet and the name of the Kiryuu's are there"

"But…."

"No buts" he shouted and then sighed "The only thing that we can do is to accept the only remaining heir of the Kiryuu's and that is no other than; Zero Kiryuu"

Then the room was full of gasped and denials.

* * *

"I won't believe it" Kaito Takamiya shouted and he slammed his hands on the long table.

He couldn't believe it. He refused to believe it. There was no way he would believe the lies that were being presented at the meeting. Zero can't be a pureblood.

"Kaito, calm down" Touga suggested when he sees Kaito was running out of patience.

"Calm down? How can I calm down? When meetings that are ridiculous as this are presented?" He shouted again and walked out from the meeting room.

Touga just sighed while the others kept arguing about what to do.

'This is bad'

Shall be continue?

* * *

Review?


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: Beta-ed by **dragonfire7654321**

* * *

Chapter 4

Two weeks later.

The sky was bright blue and the sun shines brightly, there are birds chirping and the wind blows calmly.

"Zero-sama, are you ready?" a cheerful voice greeted.

"Eloi how many times I tell you, don't call me sama?" an annoyed voice can be heard in the bathroom.

"Ah, I'm sorry Zero-s… I mean Zero" Eloi answered with a sheepish grin.

Eloi Moreau an aristocrat from France, 2 years older and 2 inches taller than Zero, have two deep blue eyes with an unusual light green wavy hair that travels pass his shoulders, his a light tanned which is different than the most vampires, he is also lean but muscled. He is wearing a tight white sleeve with an equally tight leather pants and black boots that fits him too well, he is also wearing two silver earrings at his right ear and black leather cuffs at his left wrist. All in all, his presence scream 'HOT and SEXY' to every normal human being would seen him. He was currently sitting at Zero's bed while waiting for his master to emerge from the bathroom.

Then Zero emerged from the bathroom.

Zero was wearing his night class uniform; he already cut his awfully long hair even though his new acquaintances says that long hair looks him better, his lilac eyes became more beautiful and attractive than before , his still lean and pale and his aura became more pronounce even more that even vampires would be attracted to him. In other words his presence would be like just any other pureblood can be; strong, beautiful, powerful, attractive, elegant, smart and any other characteristics that others sees for a pureblood. His aura screams 'PUREBLOOD' except that he visibly looked anxious even though he tried to hide it and for an aristocrat like Eloi, he never misses the expression that Zero gave.

Eloi smirked inwardly 'Ah, Master is anxious'

"Zero, Hugo-san was waiting for you" a cool voice joins in and the two vampires looked up to see the owner of the voice.

"Lucas" Zero nodded at the new companion of the room.

Lucas Rousseau also an aristocrat from France, 3 years older and 2 1/2 inches taller than Zero, have two dark crimson eyes with medium length raven hair, he is pale like Zero but has a well build body, he is also much broader and bigger than the two vampires in the room. He is wearing dark crimson tank top with tight leather pants and black boots. He is also wearing a pair of black cuffs each one of his wrist. Like Eloi, his presence scream 'HOT and SEXY' and like Eloi, he notices the anxious expression that his master gave.

With an eyebrow raise, Lucas dared to question "Are you anxious, Zero?"

Beautiful lilac eyes narrowed at the aristocrat "I'm not" he answered, clearly annoyed by the question.

Lucas just smirked unaffected by the death glare that the pureblood was giving him "Of course you're not, silly me" he answered mockingly even though he knows that he was disrespecting the pureblood, he also knows that Zero already have clearly said and ordered them that he didn't want to be treated like a pureblood so there's nothing wrong to treat Zero like a good friend.

_Flashback_

"_Zero-sama, we are your loyal servants, order us around and we will try our best to exceed your expectations" Lucas and Eloi kneeled down at his feet._

_For a pureblood, it is pleasing to see an aristocrat kneel down before them and vow loyalty also but instead of be pleased, Zero narrowed his eyes and said with cold voice "I don't need servants, I can serve myself very well"_

_Lucas and Eloi looked directly at their new master._

"_You didn't have to kneel before me or vow your undying loyalty. I only want your trust and companionship. Treat me like you treat your friends and not as a pureblood" Zero's voice and eyes were warm and sincere._

_All that Lucas and Eloi could do was nod but in the back of their mind, they were already pledge their life to Zero._

_End of Flashback_

Zero's eyes are more deadly than before "Are you mocking me, Lucas?"

"Nope, not at all" Lucas smirked wider than before.

It was time for Eloi to jumped in and divert Zero's attention to him instead of trying to shoot Lucas in the head.

"Zero, I think Hugo-san is waiting for you" he smiled at his master whose eyes still glued at Lucas.

At the mention of Hugo's name, Zero snapped at his murderous glare at Lucas just like that.

"Ah, Oh…"

_Flashback_

"_Oi kid! I don't need lessons on how to act like a pureblood" Zero groaned_

"_Hugo"_

"_Pardon?"_

"_Call me Hugo from now on"_

_Zero eyed the kid quizzically "I thought your name is not important"_

"_It's just a temporary name, I can't just stand you calling me a kid especially since I'm way too older you "_

"_Oh"_

"_And the lessons are important, you should learn it"_

"_But…"_

"_No buts"_

_End of Flashback_

"Let's go, Hugo's waiting" Zero said with a calm voice like all his irritation from Lucas vanished just so suddenly and walks out.

Eloi and Lucas looked at each other, amusement can be seen on each other faces and they follow their friend. When they reached the bottom floor where Hugo's waiting.

"Hugo, you called?" Zero said, while looking at the new Hugo who was sitting elegantly on the couch.

The kid was not a kid anymore; he was older and taller than Zero but had all the same features; blue eyes and raven hair. Zero still can't believe that the boy he knew from the past few weeks transformed into a gorgeous young man.

Zero blushed when he remember the first time he saw his new look.

_Flashback_

_The boy just vanished a while ago._

"_Hugo, Hugo where are you kid?" Zero was in the middle of the garden._

_Here with the boy while he was here relaxing at the beautiful scenery in front of him._

_The garden was beautiful; hundreds of kinds of flowers were there._

_Blooming and giving relaxation from the observer._

"_Zero" a cool voice can be heard and when Zero looked up and this time__a__naked gorgeous stranger was in front of him instead a young boy._

_Zero's jaw dropped for a moment and when he regains his composure._

_He blushed madly._

_Well, he sees naked guys a lot of times while he was in a hot spring and never blushed like this._

_He sees Kaname's naked body and when he thought about Kaname's body; his blushed turns 10x redder than before._

_He shakes his head trying to clear off his head and glared at the intruder who was looking at him with an amuse grin on his face._

"_My, my little adorable Zero is blushing like a virgin just because he saw a naked bloke in front of him" the stranger's grin turned into a smirked._

_Zero narrowed his eyes and when he was about to pull his Bloody Rose and shoot the arrogant asshole in the head._

_The asshole commented "I wouldn't do that if I were you, Zero-kun" by the tone alone._

_Zero's head jerked up and he stared at the man._

_When the realization hits him_

"_H-Hugo?"_

_The stranger gave a full blow grin "The one and only"_

_End of Flashback_

His eyes went wide as remembers something.

When he looked up, he sees the smug face of Hugo as if saying 'I know what you think'

"What?" he growled, his temper never changes.

From being smug, Hugo's expression changed into serious.

"It's time "And with just those words; Zero knows what his talking about.

Yes… It's time to meet them.

* * *

_It's so dark, he can't see a thing._

_Like he was walking in the darkness that no one has ever seen._

_It's so cold that even he is a vampire; he could still feel the coldness within._

"_Kaname" a broken voice can be heard from the darkness._

_That voice was so familiar._

"_Zero?" he whispered._

"_Kaname, I thought you loved me?"_

_His eyes went wide._

_His heart aches when he hears his love's broken voice like that._

"_I do… I do love you"_

_An image of Zero can be seen within the darkness._

_His expression was of hurt, sadness, broken and despairs._

_It's too much for Kaname._

"_I really love you Zero" he said truthfully and desperately._

_But Zero's image went blur by every second have past._

"_It's too late" He muttered and with a shake of his head, he vanished into thin air._

"_NO!" Kaname shouted as he run for Zero, but it's too late._

"ZERO!" Kaname shouted and bolted at his bed.

'Zero' he closes his eyes.

He missed Zero.

The past few weeks without him in his arms were the worst weeks of his life. He yearned for Zero, he wants to own him, take care of him and love him. Zero was his everything.

Even though he is a vampire, he started to sweat like mad and was shaking badly.

He didn't want Zero to be taken away from him.

He tried to regain his breathing and calm down.

The room was sound proof so it was impossible for the other vampires to hear that their beloved prince was having a nightmare from his only love. He looked out his window at the bright light that can be seen.

'It is still morning? Noon perhaps?' he thought.

The last couple of days were giving him sleep trouble.

He lied down again, and gaze dazedly at the ceiling as if it was the most interesting place to look at that time.

Two weeks ago was the absolute worst.

Even now, he didn't know what to believe.

He even went to the place where the pureblood's blood tablet was hidden and true to Asato's words his beloved Zero was a pureblood.

His planned to leave and break the engagement between him and Yuuki has been postponed because of this. This time his situation was much more complicated than he anticipated.

But right now, all that he can do was to make new plan for the future. His stupor was disturbed by a knock from the door.

He gave a heavy sigh, and sat up glaring at the door "Who's there?" even though he can sense that Takuma was on the other side, he didn't care.

"It's Takuma"

"Yeah? What do you want?"

"I received a message from the council; they want you to attend an important meeting this afternoon"

"Give it to somebody else, I'm busy" He said, removing his night clothes and changing into his usual clothes.

"Umm.. can I come in?" a nervous voice can be heard.

Kaname frown. _What was wrong with Ichijou_

"Come in" he said while he walks to his study table where a bottle of wine can be seen.

The oak door opens and Takuma Ichijou walks in.

Kaname just observed his trusted friend standing stiffly in the middle of his room.

"What is it, Takuma?" He asked, while pouring himself a glass of wine, but still his observing the other vampire.

Takuma took a deep breath and looked at Kaname's eyes.

"I think you should go, Kaname" He suggested sincerely.

Kaname raised an eyebrow, as if challenging him to go say anything further.

"Zero will be there"

The name itself made Kaname lose his composure but he regained himself and smirked.

"Very well"

* * *

"You don't have to go, Kaito"

"Yes, I want to"

Touga sighed. For the past few weeks; Kaito had a really short temper, he started snapping at people for the littlest things and would daze like he was thinking of something or rather debating his inner turmoil.

Touga and Cross know that Kaito's love for Zero was pure and real.

They also knew that Zero being a pureblood was making it hard for Kaito

But the question is 'Does Kaito still love Zero with him being a pureblood which Kaito hate and despise?'

"Kaito…."

"Look Touga, I'm still a hunter and the future head of the hunters. Being a hunter, I must go and confirm it for myself. Most importantly, I would like to see him" by the sound of Kaito's voice.

Touga stopped his question.

Kaito was serious; he still wanted to see Zero.

"Okay then let's go"

The place was humongous

Kaname Kuran along with his sister Yuuki Kuran, his bodyguard Seiren and his trusted friends Takuma, Hanabusa, Akatsuki, Rima, Shiki and Ruka were inside of a huge and elegant room where the servants of the Kiryuu's prepared food for them.

Asato Ichijou and Sara Shirabuki were also there along with other important vampires in the vampire society.

They were all invited to the Mansion of the Kiryuu's.

Kaname was nervous and excited; he was so impatient to see Zero that he pretended to be listening to the conversation that his sister forced him to participate in.

Aidio was observing the place. Honestly speaking he was impressed by the designs of the furniture, it looks expensive and rare.

When he was about to speak, the crimson door burst open and a new group of visitors could be seen.

"VAMPIRES!"

"HUNTERS!"

They hissed at each other.

The vampires bared their fangs and the hunters raise their guns.

"Scums! This place will rot if you're here" Aidio hissed.

"What?" a hunter growled.

Kaito just smirked "Beast like you should be put in a cage"

Aidio was about to attack when a thunderous shout interrupted them.

"ENOUGH"

Shall be continue?

* * *

Review please.. xD


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: Beta-ed by **dragonfire7654321**

* * *

Chapter 5

The Vampires and Hunters were just about ready to kill each other if it weren't for that shout, they probably would have. "ENOUGH!" the tone of the voice itself could freeze hell, it was cold and menacing.

They all stopped and turned to look at the owner of the voice, leaving them all shocked and dumbfounded. Standing right in front of them, was none other than Zero Kiryuu.

He was different from before, that much they can tell. They can feel the aura that only a pureblood is rumored to have.

Kuran Kaname was stunned; it had been so long since he had last seen his beloved.

More than anything else, he wanted to secure Zero in his arms and never let go of him again, but he knew that this was not the right time; he needs to break off the engagement first and plan to get back his beloved.

Takamiya Kaito couldn't identify what he was feeling right now.

He hates vampires especially Purebloods.

Yes, definitely Purebloods.

But he doesn't hate Zero; he knew he could never hate Zero because after all this time, he still loved him and he is willing to accept Zero even if he is now one of the things that he hated most.

Kiryuu Zero was nervous. Yes, he hated to admit it but he was nervous. He was nervous to see Kaname. And he was also nervous to see Kaito. But that feeling had gone the moment he saw them again.

If it weren't for the awkward atmosphere that was running around the room, he would have laughed at the look on their faces.

The vampires and hunters looked perturbed and stunned. Their eyes wide and jaws dropped. The idea of laughing and smirking at them was very appealing, but he knew it would not help; instead he stared at the room.

"Is there something wrong?" that question seemed to snap the vampires and hunters back from their reverie while Hugo, Eloi and Lucas snickered behind him.

Zero shot them a dismissive glare.

Asato spoke first "Zero-sama" he greeted and kneeled before him.

The other vampires followed.

Aidou and Ruka seem to be debating with their inner mind whether they should kneel or not. But the rules of the pureblood prevail and they kneeled reluctantly.

Kaname, Yuuki and Sara were the only ones that didn't follow since they are also purebloods.

Yuuki was debating with herself, is okay to embrace her best friend? But, she stayed still because of the awkward atmosphere.

Sara just nodded, a gesture saying that she was aware of his value.

Kaname just stared at Zero, drinking in the sight of his beloved. Zero recognized the stare and carefully avoided it. Touga nodded and greeted him. "Zero" And the other hunters followed.

Zero acknowledges their greetings. "You may stand up, vampires" he said.

"So why did you call us?" Kaito asked and stared at Zero with longing in his eyes.

Zero ignored him as well, surveying the occupants at the room and spoke.

"I'll take it that all of you are aware that I'm a pureblood right?" he received nods from them.

"I have proposals for you, would you like to take?" he asked and raise his eyebrow

"Hmm… I'm not interested" Aidou declared with a hint of venom in his words.

Eloi and Lucas narrowed their eyes at the ungrateful git in front of them but they made no move while Hugo was only amused at the naïve reaction that Aidio Hanabusa gave.

Asato was about to lecture and scold Aidou when Zero interrupted.

He narrowed his eyes that could've burned holes through the noble's head.

"I think you misunderstand my position Aidou-senpai" he merely said, voice as cold as ice.

Making Aidou flinch and shake despite himself.

"You're a noble, while I'm a pureblood; I'm not the ex-human that you can insult whenever you like Aidou-senpai, plus if I remember clearly you were not invited, nor were you on my list of beings that I've expected to come"

The tension became heavy. Kiryuu Zero just proved to everyone in the room that he was now clearly and officially a pureblood.

Aidou did nothing but quiver at the cold words

"I…. I'm sorry" he whimpered like a scared cat.

And that caused, Zero to smirk not once did he imagine that he would ever hear such words from the blonde vampire.

Ichijou Asato was nervous; he never felt a murderous aura like this before.

It seemed the Kiryuu boy was serious.

So he decided to change the topic before a certain noble went missing especially if the tension doesn't lessen.

"Zero-sama, what is your proposal? Can we hear it?" Zero then turned to him and frowned. Asato froze as he felt the speed of his heart double.

He decided that he was never going to make himself a nuisance in front of the silver haired pureblood's eyes.

"I changed my mind; I will give my proposal for two people; one for the representative of the hunters and one for the vampires" he said

"So who's it going to be?"

With a blink of the eye.

Two different hands rose.

All of the occupants of the room stared at the owner of the hands

The hunters stared at Kaito while the vampires stared at their pureblood prince Kaname.

Hugo smirked at the obvious plan of Kaname and Kaito.

He glanced at Zero, who was currently frowning at the two men.

Obviously, he didn't like the result or expected it.

Hugo's smirk widen and he announced "So it's decided, Kuran Kaname will be the representative for the vampires while Takamiya Kaito for the hunters, gentlemen please stay while the rest you may go" he smiled calmly, ignoring the protest and shouts coming from both the hunters and vampires.

"We can't leave Kaito…."

"Hey, it's not fair".

"We aren't leaving without Kaname-sama"

"I protest"

The hall became too noisy.

So Kaname decided to quiet down his vampires "That's enough"

Vampires ceased their protest at once and even the hunters stared at him with narrowed eyes.

"If Zero wants to give his proposals in private then we will respect his decision"

He silently cursed himself for saying Zero's name so casually

"After all, he is a pureblood now" he added calmly, as to avoid any curious looks from the others.

Yuuki looked at Kaname quizzically.

She felt that there is something she needed to know.

Something important.

"Oni-san…" she was cut off when Kaito added.

"He is right, if that is how Zero wants it then that is what we will do" then he glared at the other hunters that were ready to protest.

There was a pregnant pause. Then Hugo decided to break it with an amused grin on his face.

"So then, shall I escort the rest of you outside?" The hunters and vampires turned their eyes on him and sent him their most murderous glares while Hugo was just grinning madly, unaffected by the piercing looks.

Touga just sighed and walked out after he gave an acknowledging nod to Zero

The other hunters followed him.

Asato turned his attention to Zero and bowed

"Call me, if you need anything Zero-sama" he said while Zero just nodded in agreement

Then, he turned and gave a signal to the other vampires that they should also go. Yuuki turned to Zero and then back to Kaname. But, before she could open her mouth to talk to him. Kaname spoke "Go ahead Yuuki, I'll see you at the dorm" he smiled and kissed her on the forehead.

Kaname didn't miss how Zero's eyes darkened for a while before returning to their original lilac color at the small scene.

Hugo escorted all the visitors out of the door before returning to the room.

The tension of the room was still heavy; in fact it seemed to be heavier than before

Kaname, Kaito, Zero, Eloi and Lucas all had calm faces but they can all feel the awkwardness of the situation.

Hugo just smirked at them and asked "Shall I give out refreshments?"

Zero looked at him and nodded "Yes"

"Alright" so Hugo turned around to go to the kitchen to tend to the order.

The tension was starting to become unbearable, Zero had enough of the awkward silence and decided to break it "Umm… take a sit perhaps" he said to the two.

Kaito and Kaname blinked and nodded, and then they settled themselves on the chairs.

Zero followed while Eloi and Lucas stood behind him at a protective range. Kaname narrowed his eyes while Kaito frowned at this.

"So who are your bodyguards?" Kaname asked sarcastically.

Zero merely glanced at him and answered "These are my nobles Eloi Moreau and Lucas Rousseau" the two said nobles nodded at them in greeting.

Kaname's eyes narrowed more at the mention of 'my' while Kaito's frown deepened.

Zero noticed the reaction and sighed deciding not to pay any attention to it while the two at his back smirked inwardly.

'This is going to be a long night' they all thought.

Shall be continue?

* * *

Review?


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: Beta-ed by **dragonfire7654321**

* * *

Chapter 6

'It's going to be a long night' they all thought of it. Minutes passed and still no one talked or even move from their seats.

Kaname and Kaito were glaring daggers at each other, but they also glared at the two vampires behind Zero while they also spared a knowing glance at a certain pureblood.

Eloi and Lucas tried to be ignorant about the glares and continue to stay impassive.

Zero could feel a headache coming along. A heavy tension surrounded them and it was only broken when Hugo came back with tea. Hugo smirked knowingly "Tea everyone?"

Zero nodded followed by an acknowledgement by Kaname and Kaito. Hugo gave them each of their tea.

After a moment of silence, Hugo couldn't handle it anymore so he decided to break it "So what's the plan?" and glanced at Zero, who was trying to focus on his warm tea.

Zero closes his eyes for a moment and then set his tea down on the table. He cleared his throat, gaining the attention of all the occupants in the room.

"I have an offer for the both parties since the two of you are the representatives. I think we should have a peace treaty from the both sides and I also like to stay as a hunter ..."

"What?" Kaname protested

"And I also like to be part of the Vampire society"

"Zero…" this time Kaito was the one who protest and like Kaname, he was totally ignored by Zero.

"Even if my status changed, I'm still a hunter and I will gladly to continue as a hunter but I'm also a pureblood so I have the right to be part in the Vampire society and I want to learn more about purebloods such as yourself, Kuran" He spared a glance of Kaname

"If you don't like my offer then tell everyone that I do not wish to communicate any more and that I'll still continue hunt level E's and still do my part as a pureblood even without your consent"

A pause.

"FINE" both Kaname and Kaito agreed at the same time.

They both looked at each other but then they proceeded to glare each other again.

Zero stared at them with a surprised look on his face; clearly he didn't expect the two to agree so fast and he continue "And about the Peace treaty between two sides?"

Kaname and Kaito both nodded. Clearly a sign that they also agreed about the treaty. Weird.

Unexpectedly, Zero gave them a small smile and says "Well since both of you agree, you may leave now"

That shocked Kaname and Kaito to the core. Zero asking them to leave so immediately? Does Zero not want to ask about how's their life without Zero was going? Or how much they miss him? Or How much time they spent thinking about Zero? Nothing?

Zero raised an eyebrow, "Well?"

Hugo take the hint of displeasure of the two and felt pity for them, but that doesn't mean that he can't be a little naughty "Zero Love, it's already late surely you can offer them as guest room for the night" he smile lovingly at Zero while the said pureblood glared at him with a total coldness but there's a hint of blush can be found on his beautiful face.

Eloi and Lucas smirked while Kaname and Kaito fumed in jealousy. They both looked deadly but Hugo paid no mind in them and just grin.

"Fine, you can show it to them" Zero snapped, stands up and walks away. Eloi and Lucas in tow.

"Thank you Love" he called loudly so Zero can hear his voice then he turned around when he sensed a killing aura aimed at his back. He was greeted by an angry pureblood and Hunter that looks like they're going to kill the guy in front of them. 'Possessive guys are really funny' Hugo thought, while his grin grew bigger 'Seems like I'll have fun tonight'

He smiled at the two fuming guys "Let's go, I'll show you the room"

That snapped Kaname and Kaito from their killing stare at Hugo at the mention of 'the room'. They got a bad feeling about this, but they pushed the feeling aside and follow him.

A moment of silence and Hugo again broke it "So, you two really miss Zero huh?" He smirked knowingly and he almost regrets that when he can't see the flushed faces of the two gentlemen behind him.

"That's none of your business" Kaito hissed while Kaname stayed quiet. The two of them are itching to snap that neck of his, he can feel it, he can feel the deadly aura of the fuming pureblood and hunter, he really loves to tease the people that loves Zero, but as much as he loved it, he also knew that it was time to stop if he wanted to keep his neck intact.

Hugo stopped when they arrived the room "Here it is, gentlemen."

Kaito and Kaname seems surprise.

"W-wait one room?" Kaito asked nervously, he didn't think what he thinks right?

"AH yes, the other rooms are messy. The servants have not yet finished the cleaning and furnishing of the mansion. The other rooms are currently occupied by Zero, Eloi, Lucas and I; so I apologies for the inconvenience"

Kaname and Kaito's jaw dropped.

"Then why would you suggest letting us stay in here when there's only one room left?" Kaito went hysterical "I can't be in one room with this monster let alone sleep with him"

"His right, I can't be with vermin" Kaname said with all the coldness that he can muster.

"Really? I suggest it?" Hugo asked innocently.

"That's it your dead"

"Your head is mine"

When Kaname and Kaito were about to kill Hugo.

A voice interrupted them "Hugo-san, don't tease them"

They turned to the owner of the voice and in front of them was Eloi grinning like a cat that got the cream. "The other room to the right is available and clean, pick one and sleep tight"

Kaname and Kaito turned back to Hugo and glared at him, they are stopping themselves just not to kill the bastard in front of them who was also enjoying their reactions. Hugo raised his hands in a surrender manner "Sorry"

Kaito open his mouth to say something but was interrupted when Eloi spoke again "Hugo-san, Zero needed you, he's in room" after that he walks away leaving the three behind.

"Goodnight gentlemen" Hugo clapped the shoulders of Kaname and Kaito before he walks the direction where Eloi were gone to.

"Wait" Kaname commanded.

Hugo stops but he doesn't turn to look at them.

"What is the relationship between you and Zero?"

"It's none of your business" Hugo answered bluntly and leaves the two rivals.

Kaito growled but went to his room. He closed the door rather forcedly.

Kaname frowned not liking the attitude of Hugo. Not one bit. He calmly goes to his room.

Both guys are anxiously to know more about the relationship between Zero and Hugo. They have a feeling that they won't like the result but even so, they decided that they will try and recapture the heart of one and only Zero Kiryuu.

Shall be continue?

* * *

Review?


	8. Chapter 7

A/N: Beta-ed by **dragonfire7654321**

* * *

Chapter 7

Hugo was grinning ear to ear while on the way to Zero's room.

'Those two are adorable when they are jealous, it's going to be fun when Zero comes back to the academy' he thought.

Two weeks later

Zero Kiryuu was officially transferred into the night class with Eloi, Hugo and Lucas but still Zero stubbornly remained in his position as a prefect. Zero became one of the more famous guys among the day class students that even his perfect evil eye can't protect him from the raging fan girls.

The night class students seem to respect the additional pureblood at their dormitory even Aido seems to accept Zero better than the past.

At first, Yuuki was happy when her best friend Kiryuu Zero came back to the cross academy, she thought that even Zero was now a pureblood, the relationship between Kaname and him won't change; that's what she thought. She didn't expect for her only brother to glue himself to Zero's side. Everywhere Zero goes, Kaname follows even Zero's prefect jobs, and Kaname was willing to be the third prefect. She knews from the start that there something going on between Zero and her brother but she also knews that her brother choose her over Zero since Kaname agreed the wedding plan.

Yuuki let out a heavy sigh while looking at the bright and beautiful moon outside her bedroom window. "It looks like you renewed your decision ne? nii-sama" she whispered brokenly while she successfully stops her sobs. "Whatever your decision…. No…. You already decided of who is the one who holds your heart" she gazes upon the moon and let a broken smile "I'll wish you all the happiness in the world nii-sama even though I'm not the one who was meant for you. I'll still continue to love you till the end of my life" and now she didn't held her sobs back, she cried and cried until there was no more tears to be shed, but she also knows that she made the right decision.

'Let Kaname go to the person he truly loves and cherish'

* * *

"Oi Kuran! Why are you still here? You should go back to your dorm. You're not a prefect" Kaito exclaimed while spreading his arms. Zero was called by the chairman while they were doing the rounds so Kaito and Kaname was each other's throats again.

Kaname merely raised his eyebrow and answered so simply "I'm merely here because Zero is here"

Kaito's forehead twitched with annoyance 'This arrogant pureblood really wants to fight me'

"You're not his bodyguard Kuran, Zero can take care of himself and even if needed a bodyguard he already has three not to mentioned I'm also included"

"You're not his bodyguard either Takamiya and I'm self appointed to be at his side" he said mockingly and Kaito would gave anything just to land a solid punched at the smirking face of the pureblood but before he can gave a deserving punch, Zero appears from there back.

"What are you guys doing?" Zero asked

Kaname smirked while Kaito secretly curse.

"Nothing special Zero, Takamiya-kun and I was just having a little chat"

"Oh" Zero raised his eyebrow at Kaito who currently looking nothing like pissed.

_Flashback_

"_If you want to be on my good side, do both of you agree to communicate with each other and be civil like normal colleagues?" Zero waited patiently, he only wants peace for the three of them. He knows that those two were anything but civil at each other. Whether the time or place, and they always want to rip each other's throat out. Not to mention, they are both leaders at their side but Zero knows that he can't decide which side he is betting on. Since Zero himself is a pureblood and also a hunter._

_Kaname and Kaito nod reluctantly, they can't really denied Zero's wishes._

"_Promise? Not to kill each other?"_

"_Yeah" they both said at the same time and thought 'It can't be hurt if Zero won't see it'_

_End of Flashback_

"Let's go back to the dorm shall we?" Kaname suggested

* * *

"I wonder if Zero-sama is okay?" Eloi wondered. He, Lucas and Hugo were waiting for Zero in the pureblood's personal study room.

"Don't worry about him Eloi, he's with the two of the best fighters." Hugo grinned at his drink.

"Not to mention, those two are currently in their protective mood since Zero came back in here" Lucas added.

"But Lucas, We're supposed to be Zero-sama protectors and not them"

Lucas just sighed "I know but you can rest assured that Zero-sama is in good hands"

"But if they hurt him?"

"They won't but if they do then we have just to erased them from this world" Hugo smirked even though he won't admit it; Hugo wants Zero to be safe at all time.

Eloi and Lucas couldn't agree more.

"Goodnight Kaito"

"Goodnight Takamiya-kun" Kaname smirked secretly.

Kaito Takamiya reluctantly leaves Zero and Kaname alone. He had almost forgotten that his room was at the sun dormitory.

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow Zero" he didn't say goodnight to Kuran.

'as if' he thought mockingly while he was on his way to the sun dormitory.

Zero watched Kaito's small back and made his way to the moon dormitory, Kaname trailing behind him.

'Kaname seems to be in a good mood' Zero thought while recalling the past days. When he heard a humming behind him 'Yeah, He is definitely in a good mood'.

He almost jumps when Kaname spoke gently "Lovely night?"

Zero raised his head and gaze upon the big and beautiful moon above them.

"Yeah" he whispered and when he looked ahead, he found himself face to face with the Prince. Their face was too close and their breaths almost mingle at each other. Zero blush tremendously, he can feel Kaname's warm breath. He shivers when those eyes darken with something that he hasn't seen in a long time.

Kaname leaned in and brushed his lips against Zero's smooth and delicious lips. His intent was only to brush his lips to Zero's but when his lips touched the others. His body just moved, he lifted his hand to cup Zero's head to deepen the kiss and move the other one to Zero's narrow waist to bring them closer. Zero gasped and Kaname took the opportunity to push his tongue inside Zero's sweet mouth.

At first, Zero's instinct was to push the other pureblood away from him but when he felt the tongue tasting him. He gave in and just focus at the kiss that they both long to do.

Above them were the moon and the stars who were the only ones to witness their passion at each other…

Shall be continue?

* * *

Review?


	9. Chapter 8

A/N: Beta-ed by **dragonfire7654321**

* * *

Chapter 8

"Yes… That's it…"

"Baby…"

"Ah…. There"

Moans and pants can be heard in the bedroom. As the raven heard man trust harder into the depths of his lover's hole.

"Oh… Lucas… Yes…"

"Eloi… You feel so good..."

"You too… You feel so good inside of me…"

Their pace became brutal. Eloi wrapped his legs around Lucas waist. It wasn't long when the two of them reached their climax. Lucas gave a hard and final trust before he releases his seed into his lover while Eloi spurted his seed at their stomach. The two of them are at sky high at the moment; Lucas embraced Eloi lovingly while Eloi smiled in contentment. They are always like this after sex, their having a good time with each other if it weren't for a.

/CLICK/

Both of them snap at their love gaze when they heard that noise. When they looked around, they found Hugo standing at the door, grinning like a loon; they also notice the camera at Hugo's right hand.

/FUCK/ they thought.

"Hugo-san" Lucas growled, while his cheeks were burning in embarrassment, he failed to notice the fucker.

Eloi, in the other hand was all red from head to toe while he hides his face into the blanket. He was wishing silently to let the bed swallowed him.

"Hugo-san, can you hand me the camera?" he heard Lucas asked softly but there also hint of deadly threat in there.

Hugo just grinned at them widely and waves his camera.

"I'm sorry Lucas-kun but my camera is precious to me and also the film" he looked at them innocently then gives them a full blast smile.

"If you want, I can give you a copy as your memento"

"Why you….." Lucas growled and with that, Hugo escaped.

Lucas rose up and put on his pants and a sleeveless black shirt, then chased Hugo while shouting dead threats.

Ah… The Moon Dorm doesn't seem to be peaceful anymore since Zero and his guards are here.

'I Wonder if I can get a copy for Zero' Hugo thought while he was busy running from the deadly aura behind him.

* * *

At Aidou's Room.

Aidou woke up because of the noise. "What…?" when he was about to stand up, a hand stops him and bring him back to the solid chest of his cousin.

"It's okay, it's only Hugo-san and the idiots again, go back to sleep" a husky voice calms him.

" Akatsuki" Aidio whispered and lulled himself back to sleep while he was cuddling with his cousin and lover in his bed, naked.

* * *

At Sara's Room.

A twitch of her eyebrow and she sighed again. It must be her hundredth times to sigh. Sometimes she really hates her sensitive ears. Even now, she could practically hears the curses outside of her bedroom and a short while ago, she heard the moans and pants coming from the three specific bedrooms inn Aidou's rooms, Eloi's room and Shiki's rooms.

'Really? Their fucking like rabbits' she thought gravely 'I hope I can persuade the Chairman to sleep in his house. I think I am going crazy if I stay in here a little longer. DAMN. Whether pureblood or not I'm at my limit'

* * *

AT Shiki's Room.

"Shiki" Takuma moaned in pleasure when Shiki nibbled his already too sensitive neck. He was probably covered by love bites.

"Just relax, Baby" Shiki whispered while continue to pleasure the sensitive skin of his lover.

Neither one left their room for the day.

* * *

At Rima's Room.

"The Dorm seems lively" Rima muttered to herself while chewing a pocky and reading a manga.

* * *

At Ruka's Room.

"Just sleep, sleep, sleep" Ruka chanted while trying to get some sleep. She hasn't slept in a wink since she read a good novel that she found at the library. "Sleep, block all of it"

* * *

Back to Hugo and Lucas.

"Come back here, you pervert" Lucas shouted, he fastened his pace.

"Eh? I'm not the one who leaves a door wide open" Hugo answered back, he still has a chance to smirk when he saw the flustered look of Lucas.

They were almost at the moon dorm gates when they meet Zero and Kaname.

Zero blinked at them while Kaname merely glanced at them then returns to gazing at Zero.

"What happen?" Zero asked while Hugo was trying to make Zero as his shield. Before Hugo can answer, Lucas butted in.

"Nothing, Zero-sama. Hugo-san and I were only playing cat and mouse"

"Huh?"

Hugo grinned evilly behind Zero. 'if he can lie so can I'

"More like Alice in Wonderland" he says.

Zero and Kaname looked at him strangely while Lucas jaw dropped.

He smirked "I'm the Rabbit while Lucas played Alice, right? Lucas-kun"

When no one says anything, Hugo spoke again.

"Ah, we can stop the game Lucas. Zero is already here. We can continue later if you like" Hugo winked at him, while Lucas on other hand, Lucas was trying his best to looked normal when in fact he wants to rip Hugo's lungs out.

When they are on the way back to the Moon dorm, Hugo asked "Ne? Zero... Do you know that Rabbits fuck like crazy when they are in heat?"

"So?" Zero raised his eyebrow.

He grinned widely and answered "Vampires are just the same"

Shall be continue?

* * *

Revew please.. Thank you for the reviews.. I really love it..


	10. Chapter 9

A/N: Beta-ed by **dragonfire7654321**

Heya Guys.. For those who reviewed, alerted and favorite this fic. Thank you so much.

I have update faster than I've expected.. hehe

And Please don't kill me after you read this fic. *runs off to her room and shuts it then locks it*

* * *

Chapter 9

A week later, Hugo became the top list to be assassinated anytime and anywhere because he officially has the material to blackmail not only Eloi and Lucas but also all the vampires living in the Moon Dorm except Yuuki, Kaname and Zero.

He have tons of pictures from the other vampires that suppose to be private and because of that, many of them are craving to kill, burn and blast him off in the next century.

And Kain Akatsuki was one them.

Akatsuki is pissed off.

Yup.

Totally pissed off and it all because of the annoying but cunning Hugo-san and He wants to burn the motherfucker alive.

_Flashback_

"_Ah… Akat…suki…" Aidou moans can be heard in the secluded classroom_

_Akatsuki can't control himself anymore. The way his cousin + lover were whimpering in his ears makes him delirious from lust._

'_Damn, he smells so good' he deeply inhaled the pure scent of Aidou._

_He begun to nip Aidou's smooth neck, tease him for a bit and pull him closer, he loves every second to hear Aidou's gasps and moans._

"_More" Aidou breathe._

_The words alone can send him off through the edges but he can't do that yet until he is inside in his lover._

_He was too damn hard._

_He was about to tear the clothes when they heard a click followed by a whistle._

_They froze for a few seconds and turned around to see Hugo, sitting one of the tables with his trademark smirk._

"_Don't mind me guys, just continue and I'm leaving" He jumped off the table and walked towards to the open door._

_Akatsuki and Aidou were still in shocked, they already locked that damn door and they check it twice._

_They snapped at their thoughts when they heard the door closed and Hugo have already escaped._

_Akatsuki looked down at his cousin to see, Aidou's face is all red due to embarrassment and the next thing he knew he was pushed hard that he stumbles a few steps away from Aidou._

_Aidou was trying to calm himself down, he brings his right hand to cover his face and glare at his cousin._

"_YOU WON'T GET ANY OF IT UNTIL YOU GET THAT DAMN FILM" he growled and took off, leaving his lover unsatisfied._

_End of Flashback_

It's been five days since that incident happen and day by day, Akatsuki became more and more frustrated. His lover doesn't even touch him or give him a kiss not until he has that damn film.

Akatsuki will have his revenge and he will have that.

'No one messes with a noble…..' he walked out from the Moon Dorm.

'Especially when they are horny'

* * *

'This is the day' Yuuki thought sadly.

'It's time to let go' she force back a sob.

She was in the meeting between the Vampire council and the purebloods; her brother is sitting at her right side and Zero is sitting next to him. She notices the glances that her brother sent to Zero. She also notices that those glances held so much more, it was filled with love, tender and treasure. Kaname doesn't glance at her like that, her heart suddenly filled with grief. She knows from the very start that no matter what she does, she can't have Kaname's heart and soul. She knows that but she can't help but hope that someday, she can have that but that hope seems to be impossible to have since Zero came back as a pureblood.

She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath.

"I have an announcement to make" She interrupted the discussing nobles.

Kaname and Zero looked at her while Sara just spares her a mere sideway glance.

Yuuki open her eyes, her chocolate eyes were beaming with self confidence that a pureblood should have. She looked every vampire that gathers in the meeting.

"I would like to break the engagement between Kaname-nii and I" she didn't waver even though all the vampires looked at her like she was insane or something.

"I don't love Kaname-nii nor do I want to spent my entire life with him" she inhaled deeply and continue. "I don't care about the engagement nor do I care what you think. I want my freedom to choose whom I would marry that is all. Please excuse me" she stands up and leaves the room without looking back.

When she notices that no one is around her, she broke down. The sobs that she held the entire time were release.

'This is the right decision, you can live without him' she repeats it in her head like a mantra.

She didn't realize that someone followed her.

"Yuuki" she almost jumped to hear that voice. The voice that she would definitely know anywhere; the voice that she craves, the voice that she would hear the least right now.

"Nii-san" she turned around.

She realizes that they were at the empty room and Kaname was looking sadly at her.

"Don't" she hisses.

"Don't pity me"

"Yuuki"

She looks at him; she didn't even bother to hide her tears from him.

Kaname took a step forward and she backs off.

"I give you your freedom" she whispered brokenly "Go, go to the person that holds all of you"

Kaname walks forward and she walks backward until her back was press to the wall.

She closes her eyes and waits

Waits.

Then she feels a kiss on her forehead. She looks up and find Kaname looking at her sadly but she also can see relief in his eyes.

"Thank you Yuuki" she heard her brother whispered softly at her.

Kaname take a last look at her and leave her at her thoughts. He softly closes the door then he heard the sobs coming from the room. He wants to go back and hold her but he knows he can't do that. He loves his sister but the love he have for her is a kind of love that an older brother does have for his sister. He admitted to himself that he was shocked that Yuuki just blurted at that.

He is shock and sad but he also felt relieved

Relieved that he wasn't the one who broke the engagement, Relieved that he could finally be the one that he loves and no one will stop him from claiming what is his.

"Zero"

* * *

Zero was in deep thoughts.

"Zero"

Yes, Zero was really in deep thoughts.

"Earth to Zero"

Zero only snapped at his daze expression when he felt he was being pinched by Hugo who was frowning at him. They were in the woods, doing Zero's rounds around the place. Hugo was the only one who followed Zero to join him in his routine.

"What?" he asked.

"You were muttering at yourself for ten minutes. What's wrong?"

"Nothing" he answered, he doesn't have time for this.

All he can think right now is what happen a few hours ago.

It was really official. The engagement between Kaname and Yuuki were broken.

He was worried about Yuuki, even he can see that Yuuki loves Kaname more than her brother. So why would she break it if she loves him so much?

He continues to ignore Hugo and frowned.

"Is this about the engagement between Yuuki-san and Kaname-kun?"

He looked at Hugo directly when he asked this.

'How?'

Hugo just grinned at him and answered his unspoken question.

"I have my ways"

"Hnn.."

"Don't Hnn me. Zero"

Zero glared at him but keep his mouth shut.

Hugo inwardly sighed.

"Do you love him?"

No answer.

"I thought you love the human. What is his name again? Ah… Kaito-kun is it?"

No answer.

"So who would you choose the Hunter or the pureblood?"

No answer. But Hugo can tell that Zero is about to explode any minute by now. He smirked evilly when he sense two familiar presence.

He suddenly grabs Zero by the waist and whispered to him.

"If you can't choose then choose me instead" and then he smashed his lips to Zero's.

Zero was stunned, he didn't expect Hugo to grab him, whisper to him and then kiss him.

When he finally came too, he snapped and he pushed Hugo hardly.

"Hugo what the hell…" he didn't have time to finish his sentence when he heard two familiar voices.

"Zero"

He turned his head to the right and found Kaname and Kaito frozen from where they stood eyes wide and lips tight.

"Kaname… Kaito" he whispered their names.

* * *

Shall be continue?

Review?

I'm mean am I?


	11. Chapter 10

A/N: Beta-ed by **dragonfire7654321**

* * *

Chapter 10

'This is not good' Zero thought. He shivered involuntarily when he sees Kaname and Kaito glaring at Hugo and in the blink of an eye. Kaname and Kaito attack Hugo, who was still smirking.

He doesn't have time to move when they attacked him. 'Did he really want to die that badly?' Zero hissed.

Kaname grab his throat and slammed him into the nearest tree while Kaito pointed his gun at Hugo's head. The pureblood was in front Hugo, clutching his throat painfully and almost choking the breath out of him. He could hear the click of a gun to his right.

Kaname wanted to tear Hugo's throat apart then tear him piece by piece.

"How dare you?" He growled warningly.

"How dare you touch him" His grip on Hugo's throat tightens a little.

A little more and surely Hugo's neck would break.

Hugo just smirked and calmly raised his hands in surrender mode. He doesn't seem to be afraid that a pureblood and a hunter wouldn't hesitate to kill him there and now. Instead he is supposed to calm them down; he added fuel to the fire when he challenged them in nonverbal way by smirking and raising an eyebrow to them.

Kaname and Kaito growled at him. They were both ready to rip the throat and blow the head off of the man who dared to smirk at them when they are already and totally piss off.

Before they could kill the smirking bastard they hear… "STOP" Zero shouted. He can already feel the headache coming.

The Pureblood and Hunter turned around to see Zero, closing his eyes. He took a deep breath and calmly said "Kaname... Kaito… stop this nonsense." He didn't have time to finish when Kaito hissed "Nonsense?"

Zero glared at him "Yes... It's nonsense. The both of you act like a child. Hugo was only playing"

Hugo's smirks widen "Yes, I'm just playing. I'm sorry Zero-sama for acting imbecile in front of your suitors" Kaname and Kaito glared Hugo deadly.

Zero narrowed his eyes at Hugo, waiting for him to continue.

"And I will not do it again. Honest." His voice is sincere but his eyes were full of mischief.

With a sigh, Zero muttered "You can let go of him, guys"

Kaname and Kaito reluctantly stepped back and released Hugo from the tree. Their eyes gave him a silent promise that if they saw him again do that, they won't hesitate to tear him apart.

Hugo smiled at them "Zero is lucky to have you guys" and with that, he walk away and never looked back.

"He's weird" Kaito muttered for the past few seconds of awkward silence.

"Yeah, he is" Zero agreed.

"Zero…" Kaname said but he was interrupted when Seiren suddenly appeared from the top of the tree.

"Kaname-sama…"

"Not now"

"But it's important" Seiren insist.

It must be very important if Seiren insisted.

"It better be important" he grumbled like a child.

Kaname looked at her for a moment and turned back to face Zero making eye contact.

Kaname requested "I'll talk to you later" then walk back to the Moon Dorm leaving Kaito and Zero alone.

Zero sighed again and watched the full moon shining upon them.

Kaito cleared his throat to catch Zero's attention.

"You shouldn't do that to Hugo" Zero spoke softly while looking him in the eye.

Kaito touch his hair and look away.

"I know but he shouldn't do that to you"

"I can take care of myself. Thank you."

"Yeah, I noticed"

Zero glare at him for that.

Kaito stared at him and said sincerely "I love you Zero"

'This now or never' he thought.

"Kaito" Zero spoke softly.

Kaito took a step forward and his gaze never wavering. He stopped in front of him, and he said it again "I love you, Zero"

Zero lifts his right hand and cupped Kaito's cheek, the eye contact never broken.

"I love you too…" Kaito's eyes widen.

'Really?'

"But only as my big brother" Zero's gaze was apologetic and sad.

Kaito breathe hitch for a moment. He closes his eyes. 'I never get the chance in first place. Huh?' he thought miserably.

He forces a smile "It's okay. I can live with that"

"Kaito… I"

"You really do love him"

"Kaito… I…" Zero didn't know what to say.

Kaito's face was miserable, his emotions that he tried to keep hidden were revealed.

He stepped back and turned away. "I'll be okay. Just remember that I will always love you." he walks away and look back, he didn't want Zero to see his tears and he didn't need Zero's pity.

True to his words, he will always love Zero and protect him from harm even though Zero didn't feel the same way as he did.

"Kaito.. Wait..." He hears Zero's call but he just waves his hand to say he will be okay.

* * *

Kaname is sitting in his usual chair. His expression was emotionless as he stared at Ichijou, who was smiling calmly and Aidou who started to fidget.

Seiren was at his right side. She was wearing her usual expression.

"What is this about?" Kaname asked calmly.

"We found out that there are level E's who were currently in town" Aidou answered.

Kaname raised an eyebrow "It's normal. I don't see what's the problem? We already agreed that we also help to eliminate the level E's"

It was Ichijou's turn to answer, his expression is serious "Yes, But we found a large amount of level E's in town. When I say large, it means week by week they are more. Some of the hunters went missing and some of our nobles were injured by the hunt. Not only that, these level E's had unusual strength. We don't know where they get it but were investigating it. Kaname, I have a bad feeling about this"

Kaname stands up and walk in front of the window, gazing the moon outside.

"Investigate it and kill all the level E's that you find. Did the council and the hunters know about these?"

"Yes. The Chairman Cross was the one who said that we should report this to you"

"I see"

"Should we tell Zero-sama?"

Kaname shakes his head "No, We shouldn't bother Zero. All of your reports should pass it to me. I'll handle this"

All of the nobles bow to him and said "Yes, Kaname-sama"

* * *

Yuuki was alone.

She felt so alone.

Now that she was the one who broke the engagement, she felt empty.

She loves Kaname. Her love for him was so much more. She will sacrifice everything for him. She would die for him.

The never ending tears.

The Loneliness.

The Emptiness.

She couldn't handle it all.

She thought she could let go but she can't.

She would give everything for Kaname to love her back. But she also knows that it was the right thing to do. The right decision.

She locked herself up in her room, she isolated herself. She didn't know what time it is or how many tears she shed. All she could feel was loneliness and emptiness.

She never notices the dark aura surrounding her, never notices the blood eyes staring at her and observing her, never notices the figure in front of her and never notice the maniac grin that was given to her.

"Kuran Yuuki" the dark figure spoke, his voice is cold as ice.

Yuuki head snapped up and stared at the suffering stare of what's in front of her.

The man was covered in cape. The only thing she sees was the cruel smile that he sent for her.

She can't speak and can't yell for help. She felt numb. She can't move her body.

"Kuran Yuuki, you love Kuran Kaname" It's not a question but a statement.

"You would do anything to gain that love your craving for right?"

She felt herself nod. She felt like she was being hypnotized but she didn't care, as long as she will gain the love she wants she would do everything and anything.

"There is only one way to gain it" a pause.

'I would do everything' she thought desperately.

"Kill Kiryuu Zero. That's the only way"

Shall be Continue?

* * *

Review please.


	12. Chapter 11

A/N: Beta-ed by **dragonfire7654321**

* * *

Chapter 11

It was the darkest and longest night for Yuuki.

The voice didn't stop taunting her.

Testing her.

Tempting her.

'_Kill Kiryuu Zero that's the only way'_the mysterious voice said it many times that she could ever remember.

Many times she said "NO"

But the more times she said it.

The more she is tempting to take the offer.

_Flashback_

'_If you kill him, your precious Kaname will be yours. He will love only you' that sickening voice again._

"_And I said NO. I can't kill Zero, his like a brother to me. Plus Kaname would not forgive me if I ever do that"_

'_He will not know. No one will know. You can always kill Zero when no one's around'_

"_No…." Yuuki sobs. She can't do it._

_She will not do it. Zero is like a younger brother to her._

'_No? You can have the person that you want. Kill Kiryuu Zero and you'll be happy'_

"_How can I be happy? I will be a murderer"_

'_No you won't. You'll just getting rid of only reason why Kuran Kaname can't love you. It's not murder. It's reasonable'_

"_Reasonable?"_

"_Yes. Think about what I said. If you really want your love to love you back. Take my offer and get rid of Kiryuu. If not, then you will be alone for eternity, yearning on the sidelines for a love that you can't have. Think well, Kuran Yuuki"_

_End Flashback_

Yuuki snaps at her reverie when she heard a soft knock at her door.

She unconsciously wipes her unshed tears and said "Come in"

Her door opened

Revealing the last person she wants to see at the moment.

Kiryuu Zero gazing at her worriedly.

'Typical Zero' she thought fondly.

But the dark feeling she had right now, telling her to kill…

'No! I won't do it!' she shakes her head wildly while Zero move at her side.

"Yuuki! Are you alright?" his amethyst eyes were pure concern.

She nervously looked at him and gave him a forced smile.

"Are you okay?" Zero raised his right hand to check her temperature.

"I'm okay" her voice sounded forced.

He frown "You're not hot but rather cold"

"You should take a warm bath" when he was about to stand up, Yuuki caught his wrist.

"Yuuki?"

"Stay for a while" her voice is soft and she was holding Zero's wrist.

After for a few minutes, neither said anything until Yuuki break the silence.

"Zero"

"Hmmm?"

"Would you do anything for your happiness?"

Zero frown at that.

He remembers what happen the other day.

He knows that Yuuki loves Kaname 'So why break the engagement?'

He loves Kaname but he also loves Yuuki as a sister.

He can clearly see Yuuki's bloodshot eyes 'She's probably crying the whole night'

He would like to ask her about her decision but he wouldn't do that right now.

Especially since he could see Yuuki was suffering. 'Does she regret about her decision?' he glance at her 'Yeah, Definitely"

"What is this about?"

"Just answer me please" Yuuki pleaded while clutching Zero's wrist "Would you?" she looks at him seriously.

Zero had a feeling that he should answer it carefully or he loses something important.

"It depends" he met her gaze and answered honestly "My happiness wouldn't be important if I hurt someone important to me"

"Oh..."

Zero smiles at her and pats her head.

"Stop thinking and smile" he knows it's not enough but that's all he can offer right now.

He was beyond relief when Yuuki smiled and nodded at him.

"Now, take a warm bath and eat some warm meal. I'm going to ask the chef to cook for a soup for you" then he leaves Yuuki at her thoughts.

When Yuuki heard the soft click of her door, she immediately ducks her head and cups it with her two hands.

"Happiness wouldn't be important?" She didn't notice a dark aura starting to envelop her. She thinks and thinks and thinks until a plan forms in her head.

Her eyes widened at the thought and she grinned. "I know what to do" she leaves the bed and stands in front of the full body mirror that Kaname recently bought for her.

"I'm sorry Zero, but I can't let Kaname go" her eyes were pure red.

Unknown to her, a lone person wearing a hood observing her from the blood well with an evil smirk on his face.

"My plan has just started"

* * *

Kaito was depressed. Zero just flat out rejected him. He knows where it's coming from but he refuses to acknowledge it. He can't accept that Zero choose that pureblood bastard over him.

Yet, he completely understands it.

'Love is really fascinating' he thought.

He was in his room. Sulking and he would be damned not to deny it.

Sitting on his bed, he stared at a picture of him and Zero. Staring at the picture of Zero and him.

He remembered it. That was the day where he and Zero were training to be hunters.

It was one of the hardest, but the happiest day he experienced.

"Even though he rejected me, I still love him"

His finger traces Zero's face.

"I'll stand by my word Zero. I will love you for eternity even though you don't love me back. Smile for me and that alone will be okay" a lone tear trails down to his cheeks and he didn't bother to wipe it.

"I love you, Zero"

* * *

"Kaname! There's a bunch of Level E's gathering at the abandon warehouse on the left side of town. Should we check it out?" Ichijou reported.

The nobles and Kaname himself have gathered in his private study room.

Kaname is gazing at the darkening sky through his window.

"It's still morning right?"

"Huh? Ummm.. Yes" This time it's Aidou who answered.

Kaname frown.

He had a bad feeling about this.

"It's going to rain soon" Shiki calmly commented besides him is Rima who is nonchalantly chewing a pocky.

"Kaname-sama leaves those worthless E's for us. We can handle them" Ruka suggested.

"Yeah, leave them to us" Aidou agrees while Kain just nodded.

"No" Kaname disagrees.

"Takuma, Aidou and Kain. The four should go there and annihilate all the E's"

"B-but Kaname-sama there only E's, you shouldn't waste your time for this ridiculous problem. Let Akatsuki and I go there and we finish them within an hour or less" Aidou argues. He wouldn't let his precious leader to go with them and kill those worthless E's. They are not worth the time of a pureblood.

"Aidou is right Kaname-sama, you shouldn't go there" Ruka supports Aidou's reason.

Kaname just narrowed his eyes at them.

"My decision is final. I'll go with you plus I have to investigate something. Don't tell Zero about this. I don't like him to worry him"

"But Kaname-sama…"

"No buts. Don't you dare question my decision Aidou. You wouldn't like what I do" the aura in the room became heavier and uncomfortable.

That shut Aidou up. "Now we go"

* * *

In a matter of minutes all of the level E's in the vicinity were annihilated but Kaname left one survivor to question but his life wouldn't be long.

"Aidou, Kain. Wait for us outside" He ordered while glaring holes at the E who was pinned by the wall. Ichijou is at his right side playing with his katana. They nodded and leave the three of them.

"E, answer my question and I will end your suffering painless. Who sent you here?" His voice was filled with death of promise.

The level E had the nerve to laugh while still coughing blood.

He smirked at them and said "You're dead"

Kaname and Ichijou eyes widened.

The warehouse exploded and Aidou's first instinct is to run, run and save Kaname but Kain caught him.

He could only scream "KANAME-SAMA! ICHIJOU-SAN!"

Shall be continue?

* * *

Review?


	13. Chapter 12

A/N: Beta-ed by **dragonfire7654321**

* * *

Chapter 12

"Kaname-Sama! Ichijou-San!" Aidou shouted the names of his precious friends.

He didn't care for how long he shouted, He needed to help them, but he just couldn't get out from the Kain's iron grip.

He didn't notice the heavy pouring rain nor did he even notice the lightning and thunder.

He felt numb. He shouldn't have left Kaname-sama and Ichijou-san.

It was his job to protect them.

How could he be so stupid?

"-nabusa! Hanabusa!" Akatsuki's shouted his name and he met the eyes of his lover + cousin.

He didn't even realize that he was crying. "It's okay. They will be okay" his lover reassures him.

Kain embrace him fiercely and assures him again "It's Kaname-sama and Ichijou-san. Knowing them, they will be fine"

Yes, Akatsuki is right. They will be fine.

He trusts them to be safe.

He released a heavy sigh and with determination in his eyes. He gazes back at the burning warehouse that is little by little being extinguished by the rain. "Let's report it to the council"

He feels Akatsuki nod.

He flips his cell open and calls the council to help them.

* * *

Zero unconsciously gasps and his eyes became glazed.

His loyal guards.

Lucas and Eloi looks at him while Hugo asks "Zero, is there something wrong?"

They are in the forest. Even it is raining, Zero wants to see Lily and insisted on going to see her, no matter what.

While the other three won't allow Zero to go anywhere without guards. They know about the increasing level E's, Zero didn't know. They didn't want to worry their precious pureblood.

"Zero, what is it?" Hugo asks again and this time Zero looks at him with worry but glazed eyes. As if he didn't see Hugo in front of him.

"I can feel it"

His guards regard him with questioning eyes.

But Zero ignores them and continues talking "I can feel it. A storm is coming. Dark clouds will fill up and the day will turn to night. No time left. Move fast and never looks back"

Hugo grabs Zero's shoulders and shakes him "Zero. Snap out of it"

"Blood will flow, the moon will turns red and Darkness will engulf the light"

"Zero! Zero!" Hugo doesn't have any options but to slap him. He slaps him hard and it is enough to snap Zero out of his unusual behavior.

"Huh?" Zero looks at them with dazed expression. Eloi, Lucas and Hugo gaze at him worriedly.

This is the first time, Zero acted like that.

"What?" Zero question them and the he winced, he narrowed his eyes at Hugo and hisses "You slapped me"

"It's unavoidable"

"What?"

"You're acting strange" Eloi butted in.

Zero looks at him and didn't say anything but his eyes tell them that Eloi should continue.

"You are muttering vague words"

With raise eyebrows, Zero asks "What words?"

This time it's Lucas who explains "Like Blood will flow and Moon turns red? You didn't know?"

Zero shakes his head. He is nervous. He didn't know but he has a bad feeling. He didn't even know that he said something.

The feeling in his gut wasn't right.

It feels cold and dark.

Something big is going to happen.

Something bad is going to happen and lots of people are going to suffer.

He didn't know how but he can feel it.

* * *

"What do you mean there's no sign of them?" Aidou screams at the poor level C vampire, who is currently in charge of search team.

The help from the council just arrived.

There are 20 level C vampires that were ordered to help search for Kaname and Ichijou.

"There's no sign of them. Aidou-sama" the level C said again. He is afraid at the noble. He is afraid of his life.

They searched the whole ware house and all they can find are normal ashes and debris.

There are no signs of dead vampires of Kuran and Ichijou either. Only the level E's ashes, they found awhile ago.

It is clean. There's no sign of the pureblood Kuran Kaname or the noble Ichijou Takuma.

They even use their advance technology to detect the ashes of dead vampires.

The devices are very useful. Not only they can detect the ashes of dead vampires but they can also detect what class of vampire in it.

Thanks to the genius, Aidou Hanabusa who made the incredible and useful device.

He is only thankful that the ashes they gather awhile ago belong to the level E's.

The question is… Where are Kuran Kaname and Ichijou Takuma?

"Find them"

He immediately snapped out of his own thoughts when Aidou ordered them.

He was scared that all he could do was nod and scramble back to work when he saw the deadly blood eyes of the noble.

He hates himself for being a normal vampire. Vampires like him have no match for the nobles and especially for the purebloods.

He just prayed for his life that he will manage to stay alive until tomorrow.

But think again, vampire's have no religion. So it's useless.

* * *

Two familiar figures were chained in a secluded cell.

They are pinned at the wall while being chained by metal that are so strong that even a pureblood vampire can't escape.

The two are still unconscious.

They didn't even notice that a dark hooded figure smiling at them evilly.

The eyes of the man were bright scarlet.

"Kuran Kaname and Ichijou Takuma… ahahahahahahhaaha" he laughed hysterically but the two vampires made no movements.

"You will be mine, Kiryuu Zero" with that everything in the cell fills with darkness.

Shall be continue?

* * *

Review Please?


	14. Chapter 13

A/N: Beta-ed by **dragonfire7654321**

* * *

Chapter 13

Aidou Hanabusa is a genius, people who knew that name says that there is no problem that he can't solve. His intelligence was higher than anyone who dared to oppose him. But there are few circumstances that even with Aidou's intelligence; he can't explain what's happening. Kuran Kaname and Ichijou Takuma had been missing for five hours and no one knew where they were. He was worried about his friends whereabouts and also nervous since he didn't know what to say to Zero and the others when they found out what happened.

He is currently sitting in the limo, his cousin Akatsuki was there by his side the whole time. He cups his head and thinks about their next step. The plan should be careful and organized.

"Dammit" he hisses to no one. Akatsuki looks at him with a blank expression but there was something in his eyes that urging Aidou to continue what he thought. There's no one else in the limo but only the two of them.

"The situation is bad" he began "We don't know who to trust in the council"

Akatsuki narrowed his eyes "Your suspecting there's a traitor?"

"Yes, in every situation there is always a traitor and the problem is; we don't know who they are. The council and the association know that we are helping to annihilate those E's. If there is traitor among them then there's no doubt that this is a set-up to get Kaname-sama and Ichijou-san is only tag along with him" Aidou let out a heavy sigh "But I suspect Kaname-sama and Ichijou-san are still alive. Knowing them, they are type of vampires that are not easy to take down"

"What do we do know?"

Aidou looks at Akatsuki and sees that he is not the only one who is worried.

"We should go back to the dorm and tell Zero-sama and the others what has happen"

He sees his cousin and lover nod and reache for his phone in his pocket and calls for a driver.

* * *

Kaname groans, his body feels heavy and his head feels like it's going to explode at any minute. He wants to reach to cup his head, but is stopped by a heavy and unmovable object. He forces his eyes to open and found himself pinned to the wall with heavy metal clasps on each side of his arms, legs and one at his neck. He calms himself down and surveys his surroundings and then he sees Takuma in his right side in the same predicament as him. He tried to break the metal but it wouldn't budge. He even uses his power to break it but it's fruitless.

'Damn. This metal is really good for catching purebloods and nobles' He thought

"Takuma" he called out the name of his friend who is still unconscious.

The noble haven't made a move. "Takuma" he called again and it's louder than before.

Takuma stirs a little and groans "Kaname?"

The noble blinked twice and shakes his head to get rid of his dizzy state.

"What happen? How?"

Kaname can hear his friend struggled under the metal. "Takuma, stop it. It's useless. I try a moment ago and this metal chain won't break easily."

"How did we end up here?" Takuma asks.

The pureblood can hear the worried tone of his friend "I don't know, but we have to find a way to escape this horrible and stinky cell"

"I wonder what happen to Aidou and Kain"

"I'm sure they are fine but if they were caught. They would be here with us and I'm sure by now, Aidou is searching for us"

"Your right" Takuma smiles even though Kaname wasn't looking at him.

They heard the door being unlocked.

"Kaname" he whispered with a serious voice.

The pureblood didn't answer him but he can feel that his friend was focused on the door.

Then the door was being open and two hooded figures step up. With a blink of the eye, the cell was lighten by fire who currently surrounded by the two figures.

'Fire? The same as Kain' Kaname thought.

The smell that was coming from the strangers is unknown to him but he is sure that those two aren't humans. The auras itself were screaming vampires. He is sure that those two are vampires and not an ordinary one. He can feel the power surrounds the two.

"What can you say about the metal clasps? Kaname-kun" The voice that spoke is cold and sharp.

"It's good" A sarcastic reply that Kaname shoot at him.

"Hmmmm…" Takuma and Kaname can hear the amusement in his tone.

"Then it's alright that we leave you for three to four hours top?" The other hooded figure questions.

Even though they can't see the bastard's faces, they can obviously feel that they are grinning under their hoods.

"Can we have the honor to see who caught us?" Takuma asks and plastered a fake smile at them.

"Hmm… Do you really want to know eh?"

"Of course, so that Kaname and I know who we should give medals for the outstanding plan to capture us" the smile stays in place.

The pureblood and the noble can see that the two look at each other and then shrugs.

"Sure, since you two are stuck in here" after that answer the two takes out their hoods and reveal their face.

Takuma and Kaname's eyes widen at what they sees.

"It's impossible" The latter whispered.

"Oh yes. It's possible Kaname-kun"

"You Bastards... Who are you really?" He hisses

"Us?" The stranger asks innocently while he grins at them.

Takuma and Kaname growled at them. It's impossible. The two strangers standing in front of them are looking just like them like they are looking at the mirror but not.

"WHO ARE YOU? REVEAL YOUR TRUE INDENTITY" Kaname was losing his patience. Those two fuckers are disguising as them. If those two decided to pretend that they are Kuran Kaname and Ichijou Takuma, the result wouldn't be good. The searching for them would definitely stop and worst, they are stuck in here until the metal is broken.

'Not good, definitely not good' the pureblood thought. He struggled again from the metal clasps but it's still useless.

Fake Kaname laughed at his fruitless efforts. "From now on, I'm Kuran Kaname and he is Ichijou Takuma. The two of you will rot in here until the both of you die" his voice is cold.

"They will notice that you two are imposters" Takuma said with confidence in his voice.

'Our friends are vampires; they will definitely know that we are not them'

Fake Takuma reaches for his pocket and let them see a small bottle "This is a perfume that is similar to your scent. It will be impossible for them to detect that we are not the real you. This bottle here is pretty effective and can fool anyone" he winks at them.

Kaname and Takuma narrowed their eyes at them while the fake two grins at them.

"Don't worry, after I have Zero and if the two of you behave like good boys. There's a chance that I will change my mind and free you"

Kaname stiffen.

The fake Kaname looks at the real Kaname and smirks at him "I only want Zero"

After he spoken, he turns around and walk towards the door. When he reaches at the door, he pause for a moment "If I have him then no one else matters" he took off after that and the fake Takuma is right behind him. He ignores the scream and the threat from Kaname.

When the door locks again, Kaname struggles more and he didn't even care that the air feels up with the scent of his blood. He ignores the warning tone of his friend at his right side. He wouldn't let anyone takes or harms Zero. Zero belongs to him like he belongs to Zero.

"I'll kill the bastard. When I get out of here, I'll be the one who rip his head off and feed it to the crows" he vowed.

Shall be continue?

* * *

Review?


	15. Chapter 14

A/N: Beta-ed by **dragonfire7654321**

* * *

Chapter 14

Aidou is fidgeting on his seat, he was nervous and he is trying so hard to calm his nerves for the past six freaking hours. His honorable Kaname-sama and good friend Takuma were still missing, he didn't want to be the one who drop the bomb for the purebloods living in the Moon dorm because he know he be toast. Sara-sama is a good friend of Takuma-senpai while Zero-sama and Yuki-sama loves Kaname-sama.

He jumped a little when a hand touches his hand; he turns to his left and sees Akatsuki's stoic face and who is looking at him with honest eyes. He knows Akatsuki would back up him when needed. He already calls the dorm and told them to gather all of the vampires in the living room. The two of them are walking on their way to the location. When they reach the door, he immediately releases a heavy sigh and feels the grip of his hands tighten a little.

He nodded at his lover/cousin and then he opens it. The figures in front of them makes them froze from their steps. They disregard the others and focus of the familiar two.

"No way" Aidou didn't notice that he said it aloud, his eyes were wide and his mouth hung slightly open.

'What? It can't be'

"Kaname-sama, Takuma-san" he turns to his lover that who just uttered the names of the figures in front of them.

Then he turns back to check again the two people who awhile ago was missing. He tried to feel their aura and smell their scents.

'It's them' He gives them a huge and bright smile and ran towards to Takuma and hugs him, the other noble smiles at him and pat his head.

'It's really them' and then he turn to Kaname and gave a respectable bow as always.

"I'm glad you two are safe, Kaname-sama"

"Of course, you must not think that we are not ordinary that we be killed by that little explosion, don't you? " Fake!Kaname calmly replied.

Aidou bow down again and hurriedly answers "Of course not, Kaname-sama"

Fake!Kaname just gave a small nod and walk away.

"Kaname-sama, where are you going?" Aidou question "We should plan and have our revenge to the person who is responsible of this predicament"

Fake!Kaname calmly regarded him for a moment and said "No need, whomever do this will back off for awhile and not foolishly attack a dorm that is full of nobles and has four purebloods in it"

"But –"

"No BUTS" Fake!Kaname hisses "Aidou, obey my orders. No planning for now. I'm heading back to my room until Zero comes back from Cross" then he head upstairs.

Takuma follows him and when they reached the top of the stairs. Fake!Kaname lazily gaze at Aidou and uttered "I know who did it and I already have a surprise for him" and then they head to Kaname's study room, they ignored Aidou's question of who is the culprit and Sara who told the noble to shut up.

Both of the fakes hide a malicious smile on their beautiful faces. They were in the hallway and out of sight of the vampires bellow when a door to the right opens and Kuran Yuuki step up. She sees them both and gave the Fake!Kaname a loving smile while she bluntly ignore the other.

She immediately walks to Fake!Kaname and aim for a hug but when she opens her arms to hug him. Fake!Kaname backhand slap her, it was too strong that she immediately sprawled to the floor. She was in shock of what had happen; she cups the side of her face where Fake!Kaname slapped her and her eyes were wide and scared.

She was trembling badly 'No way, what happen to my lovely Kaname' that question is currently looping inside her head.

Fake!Kaname's expression is deadly, he looks like his gonna rip her apart. He elegantly kneels so that he can whisper in her ears. "I know he is contacting you." Yuuki's eyes widen at that and tremble much more. The Fake just gave a satisfying smirk "I know he commanded you to kill my Zero but I wouldn't let that happen. No one hurts my Zero cause he is mine alone."

He stands up and glared at the poor pureblood who is a trembling mess "Tell him, I kill both you and him before you do that. I let you live because I pity my little jealous sister" he gave a deadly smirk at her and walks away. Fake!Takuma just grins at the sight and then follows the other.

Yuuki is now sobbing, she really lost her brother. Her precious and loving brother and that is because of Zero's.

'It's Zero's fault, It's Zero's fault, He will pay, He will pay' those are the words stays on her mind and probably for a very long time. Her eyes is full of hatred, pain and loathing and someone's gonna pay the price.

* * *

The wind was blow like crazy tonight; Zero, Eloi, Lucas and Hugo are heading back to their dorm. The headmaster was feeling lonely and he begs Zero to join him in dinner with him. Zero can't deny that he was thinking that Cross was pathetic to look at especially he was trying to act cutely while big fat tears flowing from his eyes. Yuuki decline the offer so he have no other choice but to agreed the dinner invitation. He won't say it aloud but he misses Cross cooking.

Luckily, his three minions invited themselves at the dinner. The dinner was huge and wonderful, Cross cooking was excellent as always. The dinner went well but unexpected circumstances happen and Zero frown at that and remember.

_Flashback_

"_Zero-chan can you bring Kaito's dinner? He didn't eat much at lunch and he was so depress. I wonder what had happen. Can you check him and let him eat? Please?" Cross once again gave his puppy face that would flinch Zero on the spot._

_He nodded and takes the tray out of Cross's hand. He brings it to Kaito's room and knock. When the door opens, he was so shock at the sight of his childhood friend. Kaito looks terrible, he grown a beard and his eyes got a huge eye bags._

_Kaito step aside, silently indicating Zero to come in. They regarded each other silently and when Zero puts the tray on a vacant table, he turns to say something but he didn't expect Kaito to press him on the table, clutch his shoulders and kiss him deeply._

_He violently pushes Kaito, when he budges and gave him enough of space to run, he immediately run towards the door but the hunter caught his arms and force him to face him._

"_Zero, I love you" A broken whispers while Zero stiffens at the words._

" _Kaito -"_

_The hunters head fall on his shoulders and arms held Zero tight and strong. "I really really love you, why won't you love me back" They stayed in that position for a very long time._

_End of Flashback_

Zero stiffens at the thought, he didn't want to think about it but he feels very happy when Kaito agrees to take care of himself and when they talk, it feels like they are back for being kids. They talk about the past, the training and some fun stuff that they do together. All in all, it was a lovely evening.

* * *

It's already past four am and he didn't care, he wants to see his Zero. He is currently in front of his Zero's bedroom and when he raises his hand to knock, a familiar presence greets him from behind.

"So you're back." A cold welcome voice came from the person at his back.

Fake!Kaname turns and grins at the person in front of him.

"You look wonderful my friend" The fake gave a false cheerful voice.

"What do you want?" the figure hisses.

"You know what I want" The smirks and open his arms wide "I want the person sleeping in this room"

"You can't have him"

"Oh. That's what you think."

"I will tell him, who you really are"

Fake!Kaname just grins at that "You should but I know you won't cause if you tell him, your secrets would be known" the fake walk towards at the stiffen figure. They are too close at each other; they can almost feel every breath that the other takes.

The fake leans in closely and whispers "He will know the real you, Hugo-san" he smirks and turns to walk away from his target and the rigid form of his long time rival.

Oh. How he loves to see people tremble on his presence. His smirks stays till morning.

Shall be continue?

* * *

Review?


	16. Chapter 15

A/N: Beta-ed by **dragonfire7654321**

* * *

Chapter 15

Kaname cursed again. It's probably the millionth time that he has cursed since the time he woke up. He estimated that it has been barely two days since he and Takuma were captured. The cell stinks and he can hear rats roaming all over the place. He still remember the time when he heard that those bastard wanted Zero, he began to struggle so hard that his skin broke and he began to bleed but he didn't care, bleeding to death is probably the farthest thing on his mind. He wants to save Zero, he wants to free himself from this ridiculous chain and kill those perverts. Zero is his life and just imagining him in the arms of that fake makes his blood boils. He obviously didn't want to think what those fakers were doing to his Zero by now. Damn Them. Damn These Shackles.

"Kaname?" he hears Takuma sigh at his side.

"Yes?"

"You shouldn't bleed yourself to death"

He sent a deadly glare to his friend that only a true pureblood can muster. Takuma flinched at those bloody eyes. It's rare for the pureblood to glare at anyone especially at a close friend. Takuma could really feel that his friend was beyond pissed and if ever they get out to this shit cell. There will be a hell a lot to pay for those fakers.

Kaname tried again to break his shackles but like his other tries, it's fruitless.

"Shit" Kaname curses again.

They suddenly heard the door of the cell being forcedly open, Kaname thought if those fakes are on the other side of that door he wouldn't even care if he would tear his wrists and legs open, his only care is to rip piece by breaking piece both of those son of a bitches who dare to want his Zero.

When the door open the pureblood is willing to break his wrists and legs just to break free from his cage but when he sees the man standing there before them, he can't help but stare in surprise.

"Dammit" He hears Takuma swears from his side.

"My, my, my. What a sight to behold" the person before them chuckles. It seems his amuse to their unlucky situation.

"RIDO" the young pureblood hisses the name with venom.

"Hello there my little nephew, how's the cell? Comfy?" The older pureblood smirks at the sight of his nephew struggling to break free from his shackles.

"What do you want? How do you get here? Why are you even here?" Kaname struggles further that made both of his wrists and legs bleed further.

"I should have killed you back there, you fucker" his anger is beyond the tip and that moment when Kuran Kaname finally realize that he is too weak. He is still too weak to protect someone so precious like Zero. But he promises himself that he would never be this weak again. He promises within his core that this would be the first and the last time that someone cages him like this.

His only problem right now, is what he can do in order to break these freaking shackles. And damn his luck since his stupid uncle is here to witness his moment of weakness.

"Calm down my dear nephew, I'm not here to put salt on your wounded pride. I just found my way here because you're wasting a lot of blood, I can practically smell you from a mile. You know. "Rido calmly said but his eyes told them differently. It's very obvious that the older pureblood savor this very moment.

"Why are you here then?" the young pureblood gritted his teeth just to stop himself from snapping his uncle.

"I came here to check what is going on and since that I am here I just decided that I free you" his eyes were serious and the air of the cell shifted differently.

Takuma raises an eyebrow while Kaname look at him suspiciously "What do you want in return?"

"Well, it's not much"

"Stop the foreplay and tell me what you want Rido"

Rido smirk deadly "Always the serious type. Eh little nephew"

The glare that is sent to him is ten times deadlier than the other time.

"I want you to accept me again to the family and to the society"

Kaname and Takuma eyes widen at his demand.

"Like I said my little nephew. It's not much"

"What are you planning?" Kaname hisses 'That old bastard'

"I just want to be with my family. Isn't that enough?" Rido grins at the vampires.

"I don't believe you" The young pureblood narrowed his eyes at the older pureblood in front of him.

"Believe me or not. It's not my problem. So do we have a deal?" he turns to leave "I don't give a rat ass about you rotting in here you know, but I have a feeling that you shouldn't be here right? Since those fakes are there with your precious Zero"

"Stop" Rido smirks at that.

Takuma tensed and looked at his pureblood friend "Kaname?"

"Kaname. Don't. We don't know what will happen if you take away the wanted plate on his head"

"Shut up Level B. Let the purebloods do the talking" Rido sent a deadly aura to him and Takuma can't help but shudders.

"What it is going to be my little nephew?" The smirks still on his face.

When Kaname looks squarely in his eyes, the older pureblood's smirk widens some more and his eyes fill with glee and blood.

Shall be continue?

* * *

Review please?


	17. Chapter 16

A/N: Beta-ed by **dragonfire7654321**

* * *

Chapter 16

"Zero" A sexual voice called him in the cold night.

Zero turns around and found a smiling Kaname who was holding a single rose. It's been two days that he notices the changes in Kuran Kaname. First, this Kaname is unbelievably sweet towards him but terribly cold to the others, Secondly, the brunette threatened Yuuki as trash while lavishing him with gifts and Finally, Hugo seems to hate this Kuran Kaname so much.

_Flashback_

"_Zero" Hugo calls him in a serious voice._

_Zero looks at him questioningly; based on Hugo's character it's really rare for him to give him a serious voice. They are currently outside the dorm, it was already night fall and the temperature was cold like a winter breeze._

"_Yes?"_

_Hugo looks at him squarely and with seriousness of his eyes and voice._

"_Don't trust Kaname"_

"_What?" He frowns at him "What do you mean by that?"_

_The raven haired man was about to answer when they feel another aura in front of them._

"_What's with the serious face, Hugo-san?" Kaname asks looking innocently at them._

_Zero can obviously see the stiff posture of Hugo's._

'_There's definitely something wrong between them. But what is it?' His gaze turns to Kaname who still smiling at them. Zero is trying so hard to identify what had gone wrong._

_He can see obvious hate in Hugo's eyes and that is something that he can't ignore._

_End of Flashback_

"Don't frown too much my love, it doesn't suits your lovely face" Zero was brought back to reality when that voice reaches him. The Prince of vampires was standing way too close for him. Well, too close for his comfort. This Kuran seems different.

"I'm just thinking" he answered lamely.

"Thinking? Thinking of me I hope" the pureblood smirks at him.

No, not too different perhaps.

"You wish" he huffs.

A cold hand touches his chin and tilts it up so they can see both eyes.

Chocolate eyes found Amethyst ones.

The distance between them decreases when the brunet leaned down to capture the luscious lips that he obviously wants. The kiss grew bolder as time went by but suddenly a thought strikes Zero like a bolt of lightning and he immediately push back the vampire who is currently looking at him with lust and confusion.

"Who are you?" He hisses, steps back and draws his Blood Rose and point it at the vampire.

The vampire raises his both arms and said with a frowning and husky voice "Zero, My love. What are you talking about? It's obviously Kuran Kaname and that's I"

"No! No! You're not!" He shouted spat fully at the intruder who looks like the pureblood. "Where is the real Kaname? You Fake!"

"Sense me Zero, You and I both know that you can sense who really I am" The look alike Kaname starts to walk towards him while the hunter backs away and still pointing his gun at the fake.

The hunter can sense it and it belongs to the Kaname he knows, but there's something different about this Kaname and the Kaname of the past. He just couldn't pinpoint what is wrong.

"Zero, I love you" that damn voice again.

"Shut Up! You're not him!"

The kiss that he shared of the vampire right now is different from the previous kisses he shared with the vampire prince. It's painfully different and he is well aware of it. Damn it.

The Fake Kaname drops his hands and his eyes gazes at Zero coldly, deadly and bloody. He sent a smile that trembles the hunter.

"Stay back or I swear I'll blow your head off" His hands are trembling and so is his body. It's not like him to tremble under a gaze to an utter stranger.

"Really Zero, you shouldn't pay any attention to a little kiss" the fake Kuran walk towards him with grace that any pureblood has and also with aura that says 'Don't you dare Move'.

Those eyes, he never seen such eyes like him. It sent shivers down his spine but also feels like he was being hypnotized by it. He was paralyzed on the spot, he wants to move but couldn't, he wants to run but his legs won't follow his commands, he wants to shout but he fears that instead of shouting he will vomit on the spot. His senses and instinct shut down like a power line.

The Fake is in front of him and somehow he manages to take the gun away from him.

The Vampire smirks at him "This gun is dangerous, you know"

But soon the smirk fades, and all the colors fade then turns red when a blade strikes him through his chest.

But the brunet just look calmly at the blade that is currently at his chest then turns around to the scum intruder who dares to interrupt his work.

The person who struck him with the blade was Kaito.

Kiryuu Zero was paralyzed on the spot even his clothes and face where drip in blood.

His eyes are glazed and blank and all that he can think is none except for his wordless beg that no one hears.

'SAVE ME'

* * *

Shall be continue?

Review please?


	18. Chapter 17

A/N: Beta-ed by **dragonfire7654321**

* * *

Chapter 17

The fake! Kuran just merely let out a soft sigh and slowly but surely he pulls the blade out of his chest. Not caring if he spills blood on his uniform or everywhere. He can practically hear the quick breathing of the insolent fool who just stab him and the curses that he utters. He can almost taste the blood that pumps through that veins and feels the quick beating of his heart.

Yes, the fool who is responsible of stabbing is low class being compared to him. He immediately recognized the man who is infatuated with his Zero. A hunter like his beloved. The sword is composed of pure silver and it was deadly to the vampires such as level E's. One hit of this, surely the E's would be vaporized and left nothing but dust.

But he is different, he isn't one of those pathetic and hungry E's and certainly he is stronger than those boot kissing B's. He is a pureblood and this sword is nothing like a piece of scrap.

His Zero still paralyzed, he almost got him where he want him. He almost has Zero and yet someone interrupts them. It would be a hell of a price to pay.

'_That Human will pay'_

His gaze hardens while the human stiffen. He merely tossed the weapon on his hand, back to the hunter. He won't kill the hunter without a fight. Where's the fun in that? The best way to enjoy the agony of the others is to tear them apart by piece by stinking piece. He can practically feel, see and taste the blood oozing everywhere, bones breaking, skin tearing apart and the insides crumpled on the dirty soil. Oh, He wouldn't miss it. He would savor the scream of this human.

His eyes are red as misty blood; he is trembling not by fear but by excitement. He can kill ones again and he would definitely enjoy every second of it.

'_Kill that Human! Kill! Kill! Kill!'_

He moved to attack. The Human is gaining confidence now that his weapon is back from him. He strikes his hand to rip the arm of the hunter but was stop when he senses a bullet aiming to his head.

The Fake!Kuran jump back and away from Kaito.

He narrowed his eyes when he sees another intruder.

"Yagari-sensei, Want to join the party. I suppose?" he smirks.

'_The more the merrier'_

The Older Hunter gazed coldly at him, aim his shotgun and shoot the fake. He continuously shoots the pureblood not blinking one bit. While the vampire avoided every single bullet that was thrown at him, his smirks never leaving his handsome face.

Kaito moves to attack also. Yagari shoots while the younger hunter strikes with his blade.

'_Their Combination is not bad at all'_the pureblood look at the two hunters with interest and avoided yet again a so close bullet aiming this time to his heart. _'Yup, not bad at all. I guess I can do some exercise while playing with them a bit'_

He looks at Zero for a moment, the younger pureblood's eyes are still blank and daze while his body never stops trembling.

Kaito strikes to slash his body in half but the pureblood just stop it with his bare hand. He moved the blade closer to his face to study the blade while the hunter had tried his best to wretch away his sword from the vampire's grasp but its basically pointless if the opponent is ten times stronger than him.

"This sword is beautiful" the vampire breath. His gazed moved to the hunter "Do you want to die boy?"

"Go Die by yourself" Kaito hisses and pulls a gun from his pocket and shot the fake!Kuran who avoided easily.

"Still don't know your lesson eh?" He avoided again from the bullet of Yagari's shot gun.

The older hunter glared at the still smirking pureblood.

'Damn, that vampire is fast' Yagari curses his thoughts.

The Fake!Kuran's smirk faded a little.

'_Someone is coming'_he thought and focuses more to the coming vampire _'Ah, so he escaped eh.'_

"Kabako" he calls.

"Yes! Master" the fake!Takuma emerged from the ground.

"Make a barrier, we have little insects wants to play but it's too troublesome to face them today" he order it while the blond just nodded.

The Level B eyes turns to blood, raised his arms and make a barrier that covers at least 50meters.

"I still have two rats to finish" the pureblood said it while looking at the two hunters.

Eloi and Lucas see them and move to help the hunters but the barrier has been laid and therefore no one can enter.

"Yagari-san! Kaito-san!" Eloi shouted while the two level B's were using their abilities to break the barrier.

"I see, your friends want to help you hunters." The amusement faded and his facial expression held nothing but an expression to kill.

"I wish I could spare some hours to play with you but I'm running out of time" he walks to them not caring that the two hunters were still shooting at him. He was hit but he it doesn't bother him since those bullets don't have any effects on him. His wounds will heal.

Suddenly he disappeared, the two hunters tense at the atmosphere. It was too fast that they never saw the vampire's hand strike at Yagari's stomach. The older hunter vomits blood.

"Yagari-sensei!" Kaito shouted his master's name and moved to help him but the pureblood is right in front of him. He raises his sword to strike but he never sees that the vampire move so suddenly at his back, breathe at his neck and bite him. The younger hunter screamed in agonizing pain as he feels his blood leaving his body.

The scream becomes an alarm clock of Zero because his snap from his blank state form. The silver haired pureblood takes his surroundings and found his master and friends are at the mercy of the fake! Kaname.

"No, Stop it" His eyes are bloody and he moves to help Kaito but the fake! Takuma is at his back and strikes him with a needle to his neck. He turns around and gathers his power and aims at the fake. The blond was thrown a few meters away from the impact.

Zero once again focuses his attention to Kaito who was not screaming anymore but was on the ground and unconscious. All that he can hope is for is the hunter to live and not leave him behind. He had enough loved ones leave him. He wouldn't let Kaito die ahead of him. Not now. Not ever.

He glared at the fake! Kuran who was looking at him with blood lust clearly on his eyes.

"How dare you bite Kaito!" He hisses and moves to strike the pureblood but suddenly a wave of dizziness hit him.

'The needle!' was the only thing he thought before he lost his conscious completely.

And before he closes his eyes completely, he can see another image of Kaname running to him and vaguely registers that Kaname is screaming his name.

"Ka-na-me" and his world turn black.

* * *

200 meters from the battle ground, a familiar silhouette can be seen.

Hugo sat in one of the tallest tree around.

His eyes held regret and remorse.

"Sorry Zero" he whispered to no one but the wind and the trees.

Shall be continue?

* * *

Review?


	19. Chapter 18

A/N: Beta-ed by **dragonfire7654321 and **it all thanks to her *Thank you my beta* *bow*

* * *

Chapter 18

Kaname broke all the windows, mirrors, frames and vases that belong to the moon dorm. He was lying on a crimson sofa in his study room. Cold wind blows through the broken window and he didn't seem to care, not if the one he loves was taken away from him. He can't help but feel helpless and useless; the one person that he should protect and caress was lost because he made a mistake. A regrettable and little mistake. He bit his lips so hard that he can taste and smell his own blood. He feels nauseas and sick, he failed to protect Zero, his future consort and "wife". The very person he needed and loved the most.

'That scum will pay' his eyes were bloodshed 'I will come for you Zero, I promise you that'

'I swear on my father and mother's grave I will save you even it causes me to lose so much more' he uses his telekinetic to break all the things in his room. Whether it was his books, tables, chairs, you name it. It was torn into pieces; it left nothing but dust except for the sofa he was laying on.

_Flashback_

_Kuran Kaname is a pureblood that no one messes with, if someone messes with his property then see you in hell._

_That freaking fake not only messed with his Zero but also knocked him unconscious and was in the arms of the freaking fake Takuma. The fakes would pay a hell of a lot, if only he could get his hands on them, their dead. Oh so dead._

_From his experience no one wants to anger a vampire especially the prince of all vampires._

_He can feel the force field that was biting through his skin but he was a pureblood so he could easily get through to the field. He also knows that the B's and C's can't go through, the only way to break the field was break the hand of the caster, so his best odds the caster against his fake. It's good; he didn't plan to not only break his hand but also his face. He sees Yagari and Kaito at his right, and from the look of it, Kaito was definitely bitten and Yagari was injured severely. Both needed medical attention fast but they can wait a little bit more, just give him five to ten minutes tops. He will finish the bastards who stole his face._

_He moved so fast and was going to catch the fake by surprise, he aimed for his neck but the bastard noticed him and had the nerve to spare to smirk at him. He doesn't have time to think a plan; all he needed was to save Zero._

_He changed his movement and moved behind the bastard and gave an uppercut that weights too much force. He can see the fake was thrown at least 20 yards away from them. He seeks Zero and found him from his left; he moved to save him but was stop by a pair of small hands._

"_Stop, Kaname-nii" he turns his head to see his sister was stopping him from saving his beloved._

_He doesn't have time for this "Yuuki let go" He growled and pried his arms away from her. He did it by force that sent Yuuki on the ground. She looked up on him, she has tears on her eyes, it looks like she's begging for something, for anything._

'_What is she doing here?' "Yuuki, Run! You should not be here" he hissed. He tried ones again to save Zero since the fake seems to be unconscious. Now, is the perfect time to save his beloved but he failed to move once again when Yuuki caught his right leg and refused to let go. It was a pathetic sight, to see his sister kneeling before him and hugging his leg._

_He can hear her sobs and pleas "I won't let go" "I don't want you to die" "I love you" even though he feel sorry for her but he really needs to save his silver head beauty. He wretched his leg away from her and without a second glance on her, he moves with a lightning speed to his left where Zero was still in the hands of the fake blond vampire._

_He can see the frighten eyes of the vampire. 'Yes, you should be afraid because after this, you will taste hell from your toes up to your brain' He can almost taste his victory and he will finally have Zero in his arms, shower him with kisses until he wakes up and give Zero the amethyst ring that he made for his beloved but those fantasies just vaporized like a thin air when the prick smirk at him._

_He hears a confident whisper "I win" He immediately sensed the aura of his carbon copy to his back but he was too late to notice and received an unimaginable energy that was sent through him. He hears himself cough up blood; he also knows he was sent a couple of yards away from his goal. He can also hear the shout of Yuuki but he didn't care, all he cares was how to save his mate. He needs to save his beloved for his sake and Zero's._

_He was numb, he can't move his body and he felt that he was shutting down too. Before his eyelids shut, he sees Cross standing before him, with katana on his hand._

"_Zero!" Then he black out._

_End of Flashback_

He woke up after ten hours of sleep. In the end, even Cross can't stop the fakers to kidnap Zero. Cross did what was the best and it was to secure his safety, Yagari's and also Kaito's. Cross was confident that they will get Zero and the best way to get him back was to heal themselves first and plan what to do next.

He still ignores Yuuki for what she did back there. He can't bring himself to look at her right now.

Yagari was almost in his deathbed when he was sent to the hunter's ward but he knew that old man was too stubborn to die. He knows that Yagari will survive the surgery and will help him to save his future mate away from the clutches of those monsters.

Kaito needs blood that he can get but when he wakes up, he won't like the outcome of it.

Kaname didn't know what he was facing but he knows that those two are purebloods or higher. He was still weak; he needs to get stronger and faster if he wants to save Zero. He would do anything to save Zero from those bastards.

Even to bargain with a demon, he will do that just to save the person he loves the most.

Shall be continue?

* * *

Review?


	20. Chapter 19

A/N: Beta-ed by **dragonfire7654321 and **it all thanks to her *Thank you my beta* *bow*

Chapter 19

It was an abandoned castle that hasn't been in use for centuries. The mansion looked haunted, dead trees and flowers surrounded it and the very presence of it either made living people faint or run for their lives. The inside was the exact opposite from the outside, it was luxurious, clean and had a homey feel. There were at least fifty rooms, thirty bathrooms, three kitchens, five living rooms, five dining rooms and a lot more.

In the master's bedroom, a lone fire was standing and staring intently before a coffin made of pure glass, it was filled with fresh blood and red rose petals, with white lilies and roses beside it. Inside the transparent coffin was no other than Kiryuu Zero, his expression was so peaceful and beautiful. It would take the breath away from anyone who saw the pureblood.

The figure was a young man, who had dark blue wavy tresses, his eyes were scarlet and he had perfect lips and a perfect nose. He was pale, tall and slender. His expression was menacing. The man's eyes narrowed when he sensed a familiar aura behind him.

"I did not expect you to be here so soon," He turned to the man standing behind him." Kuran Hugo."

Hugo flinched when he heard his surname; it was useless to be in his disguise when the other knew who he was. His usual raven hair turned to dark chocolate locks, his blue eyes were replaced by dark blue with a tint of scarlet hue ones.

"I abandoned that name centuries ago." He growled as his eyes turned pure red.

"Oh? How could I forget?" The other smirked.

"Cut it out, Shirabuki!" Invisible blades were thrown at Hugo who hadn't moved from his spot, he didn't seem to care that he was almost sliced into pieces as his wounds healed instantly.

"Like you, I despise that name," Shirabuki's voice was like ice. "We both know that we are the only true purebloods and not that wimpy nephew of yours. What was his name again? Oh, Kuran Kaname, his name is also weak, like him and my narcissist niece Sara. Our so called family erased our names from the blood tablet so no one would know about us. They abandoned us like cats, but what I'm madder about is that you lied to Zero and gave him false dreams."

Hugo sighed." What should I do, Allaude? If I tell him the truth he'll go crazy. If I tell him that he is not a descendant of the Kiryuu's but one of the two founders of the Kiryuu's, he'll definitely freak out.

_Flashback_

_Kiryuu Saya and Kiryuu Zero were siblings; they were only two of the seven first purebloods. The other seven were Kuran Hugo, Kuran Ranmaru (Kaname's real father), Shirabuki Allaude, Shirabuki Nanao (father of Saya) and Hiou Satuki. Hugo and Allaude were in love with Zero who was only five years old at the time and Saya loved Hugo who was oblivious to her feelings._

_That night everything changed when Saya almost killed Zero out of jealousy but fortunately was stopped by both Hugo and Allaude. The girl Kiryuu almost went mad when Hugo rejected her. The two had no choice but to erase her memories and seal her power away, making her mortal._

_Purebloods can be turned mortal if the necessary spell was abided by and completed. Before Saya became mortal, she put Zero in a deep slumber. The spell was so powerful that neither Allaude nor Hugo could break it. The dark blue haired male was furious and nearly killed Saya on the spot; luckily Hugo was there to stop him. The purebloods were not allowed to abandon their territory and minions without reason. The others would question where the Kiryuu's were._

_The two then decided to erase the name of the Kiryuu's on the pureblood's blood tablet that Kuran Ranmaru, Hugo's brother created. They told the other purebloods what they had done and the others cast them aside for what they did. They were forcefully stripped of their titles and their names erased from the blood tablet. It was forbidden for a pureblood to turn another pureblood mortal if they are not related but it is okay if they are related._

_The two did not care that they were stripped to nothing, the only thing they wanted was, Allaude clearly wanted Zero while Hugo saw the young Kiryuu as a sweet and adorable brother so unlike his real brother who was cold and emotionless,_

_Years and years passed and the two silently manipulated the descendants of Saya until Kiryuu's became a family of hunters. Centuries had past and Hugo had finally found a way to break Saya's spell on Zero, but the consequences were to erase all of his memories and seal away his powers until the day when he drinks the blood of his descendant. He woke Zero up and gave him to worthy descendants. He changed the memories of that family, he even changed the appearance of their only son so that Zero and he could be twins, and he also manipulated the hunter association and the vampire council so that the Kiryuu family got twins instead of only one._

_Allaude was furious when he found out, he and Hugo got themselves into a fight almost to the death when he found out that Zero was awake and healthy but he didn't remember anything about him or his origin. That day, Allaude and Hugo went their separate ways and promised to not bother Zero again until the youngest of the three became a pureblood once again. The dark blue male silently found a way to tip the foster parents of his beloved that were was a hunt in that place. They didn't know that Allaude's plan was for them to kill Hiou Shizuka's lover until the princess of Hiou got her revenge on them._

_Shirabuki Allaude's plan worked and it really worked when Shizuka bit Zero, she killed his foster parents and dragged his remaining relative. That was the fasted way to get Zero back as a pureblood._

_End of Flashback_

"He was back as a pureblood, but his memories were still sealed away." Allaude's eyes flashed bright red." But they will return when my spell is finished."

Hugo can't help but let out a heavy sigh but his eyes remain red. They really had no choice but to wait for Zero to wake up again.

Shall be continued…


	21. Chapter 20

**A/N: Gahh! Sorry, so sorry for the long wait.. Got side track by the other stuff… So here it is.. Hope you guys enjoys it and Let me know what you think.. I don't have any abandon fics as of this time even though I take months to update it, I will still update it. If you guys still love my fics, I will try my best to update and hopefully manage to continue your interest to my fics. **

**Thank you so much for the wonderful and encouraging reviews, it gives me will to continue this. Reviews are very much loved for every author like me. **

**Any grammar failure and typos are my fault. **

* * *

Chapter 20

It's been two weeks since the day Zero was kidnapped; it's also been two awful weeks for Kuran Kaname and Takamiya Kaito.

For Takamiya Kaito, these past two weeks were hell for him. First, he was strip for his humanity since he was turn to a vampire but luckily or unluckily Kuran Kaname willingly gave his pureblood bloods for him so he won't turn into a Level E that he usually hunts. He still remembers that day.

_Flashback_

_It hurts, it burns. _

_He can hears the blood pumping to its veins and heart beating. He can hear sounds at least 2 miles away from where he was standing. He is currently in his room where he locks himself. _

_He feels his skin is itching. He was itching to bite and taste a fresh blood or to see a newly gutted human. He bit his lips harshly that it begins to bleed. He wants to distract himself at anything or something. _

"_You look in pain" a very familiar voice greeted him. A voice that he hates to the core of his being._

"_Kuran" he hisses, he wants to say something nasty but he stop himself when he met a pair of pain chocolate eyes._

"_I can help you with you thirst and you can escape being turn into something that you usually hunt"_

_He was about to retort when his hair was yanked harshly, he gasps in pain and a wrist was place in his mouth. _

"_Drink and help me find my Zero" _

_He glared one last time and brings his canine down to the flesh. When blood floods his mouth, he couldn't help but groans at his accomplishment. They maybe hate each other but they agreed for one thing and that is finding and saving the person that they cherish the most. _

_End of Flashback_

He didn't like it but he knows he needed that blood so he can still be in his right mind. Second reason, finding Zero is still fruitless but he begins to suspect Hugo, a very close friend of Zero. Hugo seems to be anxious for the past 2 weeks not a worried kind of actions but he seems to be eagerly to go somewhere else and one of those nights, he caught Hugo talking to a raven but he didn't know or detect the languages that the vampire uses. And last reason, he really misses Zero and wants to see his eyes and smiles once again.

He once read a book about pureblood vampires. The pureblood vampires can still gave birth to an heir even without a spouse and only oldest blood of a pureblood and oldest spell can do that. The pureblood also gave birth to a child regardless of the gender of the vampire and their partners were called mates. Only rare vampires can have two or three more mates. The list about purebloods goes on with that book and he didn't know if it is accurate or not.

All he knows right now is to become strong, find Zero, protect him always and have his revenge at the bastard who bit him and the reason why he became a vampire. He didn't even have a time to gloat or self pity of his situation since he puts his silver angel on his top priority. Finding Zero is on the top of his list.

He didn't spend his two weeks of worrying or pacing or sulking at his room. He did spend his days wisely, he knows he needed to grow stronger and also he gathers any information about strange occurrence to every towns or anything hints or clues about whereabouts to the last Kiryuu.

He didn't have time to shed tears and all he wants is to see his silver angel once again.

* * *

For Kuran Kaname, these past two weeks were the worst days of his life.

He was frustrated to all the things around him especially himself. He failed to protect the only one person he needs to protect. He failed to protect his mate, his love and his future consort.

He even gave his blood on the bloody hunter that he usually hates. He knows he can use the ex-human on finding his love, he knows that Takamiya Kaito is a brilliant tracker but those bastard who kidnapped his mate are seems to be more brilliant.

'Those fuckers' he growls while he shatters all the glasses in the moon dorm again. It will be the hundred times by now.

He can't help but notice how weak he is since he failed to protect Zero and like Takamiya, he trained himself for the past two weeks in order to be much stronger than before. He went a trip to the underworld to make a bargain.

He didn't know how strong those bastards are but he'll make sure he will annihilate those fools who dare to touch what shouldn't be touch.

He is confident with his current power and he will make sure to be much stronger for every past hour that past without Zero on his arms.

He needed to cherish, to love, to protect and to spoil Zero.

He needed Zero the most.

* * *

Hugo and Allaude's eyes were wide at the scene in front of them and neither of the two broke the silence and after a few seconds.

The latter broke smirk then said.

"Welcome back Zero"

In the glass coffin the two purebloods can see a pair of blood and misty eyes staring at them.

Shall be continue..

* * *

Review please… xD


End file.
